Good Girl
by JodiMarie2910
Summary: Series of one-shots. Different scenarios but always SoEul. Throw away the notion that all good girls are good girls...
1. Making Love

**A/N: Pointless smut and sweetness. This is rated M for a reason. Enjoy :)**

He lived for this—his moments alone with Ga Eul after a hard day of work. It being summer, she didn't have to work at the school, and, fortunately, that meant she had more time to visit him at the office and more energy to play with him when he got back. They'd been married for almost a year now, but they still often behaved like kids with each other, usually the naughty kind.

On this particular evening, they had gone to bed with all the lights off except for the one on their bedside table, and Ga Eul had climbed on top of him, straddling him, her lace panties feeling heavenly as they brushed his abdomen.

Leaning forward so that their faces almost touched, Ga Eul asked, "Is my Jeongie Bear tired tonight?"

"I swear, Ga Eul-yang, where do you come up with these nicknames?"

She pouted.

"You don't like my nicknames?" she accused.

"I never...Stop that." Her pouts were his Achilles heel.

"Jeongie…"—she laid her head down on his chest, her bare, soft breasts teasing his chest—"You seemed so stressed out when you got home. I was going to make you feel better, but maybe I won't."

Yi Jeong audibly sighed. Rubbing her back, he protested, "I was just kidding. You can call me whatever you want."

"Really?" she popped her head back up, her face lit up with excitement. The top of her breasts peeked up at him from behind the dark, silky strands of her hair.

"As long as we're alone," he added, gathering her hair and brushing it behind her back.

There. That was better.

"But I was going to bring lunch to your office tomorrow and ask your secretary if I could see 'Jeongie.'"

Ga Eul giggled at the expression on his face and laid back down, kissing his face gently.

"And I thought I married an angel. Now the truth comes out."

"At least I'm bringing lunch. Don't complain. You might lose your reward."

"Reward?"

"For being such a good boy today." Her hot breath tickled his ear, and she whispered, "I'll make you a deal. You do one thing for me, and I'll do three things for you. Whatever Jeongie Bear wants." She kissed his ear. "Take it from a commoner. That's a good bargain." Her tongue stroked the underside of his earlobe.

"Ah-ahhh, stop."

"Stop what, Sunbae?" she continued in a honeyed tone, her voice murmuring in his ear. "Don't worry, baby. Eulie knows how to take care of you. Eulie's going to take care of you all night long." She took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked gently, eliciting another whimper of protest and pleasure from him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she sucked a bit harder, and he jerked his body as she blew into his ear and rubbed the tips of her breasts against his chest.

"Oh god," Yi Jeong groaned. Eulie was his nickname for her vagina, but lately she'd taken to referring to herself that way, and it was honestly too damn sexy for her own good. Coupled with her now fairly well-developed skills at foreplay, the insinuation made him want to do things with her and to her that might make even him blush.

"What's the matter, Sunbae?" she asked, pulling away and going back to her sitting position. "Too much for a bad guy like you to handle?"

He gazed up at her through glazed, half-lidded eyes.

"Eulie is always too much for me to handle."

She giggled again.

"Good. So you know what I want then, right?"

"Same thing you always want?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"You're going to have to let me get up then."

"No, I don't."

"What?"

"I told you I was going to take care of you. Just stay there." She stood up over him and slid her panties down, revealing a beautiful forest of dark curls already glistening with moisture. "I'm going to come to you."

When she had removed her panties and stood over him in all her naked perfection, she tossed her panties onto his pillow and knelt down so that her core hovered over his face.

The scent of her arousal on her panties drew him to her. It wasn't his favorite way of doing it, but at the same time he liked it when she played dirty, when she forced him to submit. Plus, getting to be in charge excited her immensely, and that always meant more treats for him.

He reached up between her thighs and fingered her vaginal folds, rubbing her walls hard with his thumb and forefinger.

"Quit playing so dirty," he chided, dipping his finger into the wet crevice he loved so much. "You're going to be punished one day."

"Tomorrow." She pushed his hand away. "Open your mouth," she instructed and started lowering herself onto him.

Obediently, he clutched her hips, and she shivered in pleasure while the warm wetness of his cavern engulfed her center as she settled on top of him. When he did it the usual way, with her lying flat on the bed, it felt like worship the way he kissed her gently in the beginning and later on devoured her center like a man gone mad with craving. But she couldn't deny she liked the thrill of power she got from doing it this way, feeling the way his lips had to adjust to her as she made him take more and more of her womanhood. This was So Yi Jeong, one of the most successful and powerful businessmen in the country, and she could make him beg for mercy. She could make the former playboy take _her_ for a ride.

It was easier for him to suck her than to do anything else in this position, and he did so ravenously as she bucked her hips in time to the rhythm of his mouth, letting up at intervals so he could get some air. She was hot and heavy against his face, but his first taste of her had made him hungry, and his lips widened out to suck as much of her core as he could while holding her hips roughly in place. His tongue found her clit and played with it for a moment before slipping inside that wonderful slit he knew so well. He knew her. He knew he was the only one to have ever been inside of her, to leave his mark on her, to make her his own, and knowing that drove him more crazy than the sweetness now filling his mouth as she began her ascent. He drank her in frantically, hearing her moan deeply as her nub swelled harder against his tongue and her walls began clenching him—clutching and releasing, clutching and releasing. Her core swelled and pulsed to the rhythm of his tongue swirling and thrusting inside of her, driving her closer and closer and closer to the euphoria she was seeking. He could give it to her. If he just flicked his tongue over her sweet spot like so…

She came hard, her release shuddering into his mouth, the entire weight of her body lurching onto him. He grabbed her ribs, just beneath her breasts, and pulled her off of him even as she trembled and collapsed backward. Letting out a cry of discomfort when she landed on a rather sensitive spot, Yi Jeong nonetheless let her lie there until he figured she was aware enough for rational thought again.

"Ga Eul-yang, you really need to watch where you're landing when you do that."

"Huh?" Ga Eul stared up at the ceiling, uncomprehending, still dreamy from the powerful orgasm. Gradually, she became aware of how she was lying, though, and of the hard knot pressing into her back as she lay between his legs. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, Sunbae. I'm—"

"Just don't...sit up too fast...please."

"Oh…sorry." She raised herself up slowly so that she was straddling him again, except that this time she ended up further up on his chest. Sliding back down his stomach, she stopped when she reached his abdomen and took in the odd expression on his face.

"What?"

"Really?"

He gestured down to his stomach, and she noticed the wet trail of cum her body had left.

"Oh come on, Sunbae, you know you like it. Don't you want to kiss me now?"

"Aniyo. I'm mad at you. I'm not giving you any treats."

"Fine. I'll give myself treats then."

Dipping her head down, she flattened her tongue on his stomach and licked back up the trail.

"Mmmm…okay, fine, fine, get up here, you sexy minx."

He tugged at her hair, and she excitedly jumped on top of him and crashed her mouth onto his. Clutching fistfuls of her hair as she dug her body into his, he tasted the cum mixed in with her saliva and reveled in the pull of her mouth and the sharpness of her teeth nipping at his lips. They drank each other in for a while, pausing only for short, ragged breaths. Finally, she gave him one last lingering kiss, twirling her tongue around his and running it underneath his bottom lip.

When she finished, he traced her lips with his finger. She was so beautiful.

"Sunbae?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Where's my three for one you were just going on about?" He slid his hand down her hip and squeezed it.

"I can do six things."

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"I'm kidding. What do you want? I just had a delicious dessert, and I am in a generous mood." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Talk like that."

"Talk like what?"

"Talk dirty to me."

Yi Jeong smiled.

"I told you I didn't marry an angel. Roll over for this one. I have to be the one on top sometime." He nudged her until she complied. "I can't lose all respect for myself"—he laid down on top of her with his top half raised up on his arms and the bulge concealed by his boxers nudging at her naked center—"as a man."

"Believe me, Sunbae, I'll always see you as a man." She smiled sweetly and shifted so that the entirety of that hard knot rested against her core.

The pleasure that flashed across her face when he settled between her thighs made him want to take her right then, but he knew her game wasn't over yet, and he was rather intrigued by what she might do if he got her riled up.

Bending his head down, he clutched her shoulders tightly and whispered in her ear, "I made a new vase today. It seemed like something I'd really like to drive my dick into over and over. I'm thinking about calling it _Chu Ga Eul's Cunt_."

He rubbed said dick against her.

"Oh, that's real"—she breathed heavily at his contact—"romantic, Sunbae."

"You want romantic or dirty?" he murmurred. "I only do one at a time."

"Go on."

He kissed her hard on the neck.

"Chu Ga Eul," he began, his voice darker and more intense. "Soulmates are supposed to stay together forever, right?"

She nodded.

"Then I'd like to fuck you every second of every minute of every hour of every day of forever and ever and ever." He rubbed his nose against her ear and blew hotly into it. "Still want me as your soulmate?"

That was her cue to say something. She usually shied away from talking dirty back to him, claiming that was his area of expertise, but tonight she turned her face toward him and answered confidently, "You don't have to be my soulmate to do that. So Yi Jeong, you can do it with me anytime."

Pleasantly surprised, he replied, "Touché, Ga Eul-yang. Care to try again?" "Huh?" Her typical shy expression surfaced.

"Come on. You can say something else. Say anything. Tell me what you're going to do to me."

"Um…" Ga Eul blushed and ducked her head. "S-sunbae, I don't know."

Yi Jeong tilted her chin back up with his finger.

"You know what I think?"

"W-what?"

When she opened her mouth to speak, he shoved his finger inside it, and she clamped her lips and began sucking his digit automatically.

He grinned.

"I think you do know what to say. You're just scared of saying it. Scared and embarrassed." He rubbed the tip of his finger against her tongue. "But it's just us here, Ga Eul-yang. You can say anything you want. Come on." He pulled his finger out of her mouth and waited for her reply, but she just stared at him, her eyes restless and uncertain. Her expression made him want to hug her to him and comfort her, but that wouldn't help what he was trying to get out of her.

Instead, he addressed her in a more serious tone.

"Ga Eul-yang, I want to you try something. And you're not going to mince words here. We're not 'doing it' or 'fooling around' or 'making love.' I'm fucking you, and you're fucking me. So tell me you fucking love me. Go ahead. Say it."

Her eyes had widened as he went on, and now she barely whispered, "I love you."

"Aniyo. You didn't say it right. Tell me you _fucking_ love me."

"I…I _fucking_ love you."

"I can't hear you."

"I fucking love you."

"Good. Very good. Now say, 'I want to fuck you all night long.'"

"I want to"—Ga Eul cleared her throat—"I want to fuck you all night long."

"Mm, I'm not convinced. Let's put some emotion into it, shall we?"

"I want to fuck you all night long!"

"Okay, okay, Ga Eul-yang, louder does not equal sexier. Just…say it like you're trying to seduce me. Not that I would ever be that direct, you understand, but you get the idea."

"If you would never be that direct, then why do I have to be that direct?!"

"Because you need confidence. Just say it, Ga Eul-yang. Say the most shocking thing that comes into your mind, and say it like you really do want to fuck me till the end of eternity."

Ga Eul stayed silent for a moment, trying to concentrate on the warm brown eyes that knew her childishness and still desired her as a woman, eyes that longed only for her now, that pleaded only for her to stay and cried only for her when he missed her.

A growing awareness of something else crying out for her jolted her back to the present, however, and she suddenly knew what she wanted to say. Wrapping her legs around him, she pressed his member more firmly against herself.

"So Yi Jeong, I'm gonna take your dick in my mouth and make you mine."

"Mm-hmm, okay, please do."

Lowering her voice until it came out throaty and just louder than a whisper, she continued, "First, I'm gonna lick your balls until they're as heavy and as hard as the ones on our pool table. Then I'll take you so deep in my throat, you'll think I'm swallowing you, and I'm gonna suck you so hard that when you cum I'm gonna drown in it."

"Oh god." He thrust his pelvis deeper into hers and groaned into her neck. "Where did that come from? Please…continue."

She smiled triumphantly at him and stroked his cheek when she spoke again.

"You know what I like about you, Sunbae?"

"No idea."

"Your dick's even bigger than Jun Pyo's ego."

Yi Jeong's shot open then and he burst out laughing, his whole body shaking against her, sparking more heat in her core.

"Oh god." He kissed her neck as he continued laughing. "That's the greatest thing I ever heard. Please say that again. I literally might cum if you say that again. I'm going to…no, I won't tell that to Woo Bin, I promise, but I really, really want to." Yi Jeong squeezed her and pressed another hard kiss to her cheek. "God, I fucking love you. If you say that to me when I'm inside you…just…oh god…"

Ga Eul giggled, proud of herself for coming up with the remark.

"I fucking love you too, Sunbae."

"You wanna know a secret?" Yi Jeong kissed her again and relaxed into her.

"Mm, what?"

"Jun Pyo's ego is bigger than his own dick."

"Yah, that's disgusting."

"You don't think my dick is dis-"

"But why would I want to know that?"

"That still doesn't tell you anything about it, seeing how superhumanly proportioned mine is. For all you know—"

"I don't want to know!"

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Good. You're not allowed to think about other guys' dicks, although that could be hot depending on what you are thinking about."

"Yi Jeong, I can promise you the only dick I think about is the irritating one smothering me right now."

"You're really sexy when you're mad."

"Hmph."

"But you know, you're really lucky to have me. I feel bad for those two. They've been together a lot longer than we have, and I still don't think they have it figured out."

"It?"

"You know what 'it' means." Yi Jeong snuggled up against her like he might smother her for real.

"No, I really don't, Sunbae. Would you care to enlighten me? I am just an innocent country girl, after all."

Yi Jeong lifted up on his arms again and gave her an amused stare.

"Innocent my ass."

"But Sunbae, aren't you going to show it to me?"

"My ass?"

Ga Eul giggled and massaged said ass with one hand while the other one reached for the elastic of his boxers.

"Aniyo. I mean, I'd like that too, but right now I was thinking of something else." She drew the elastic out and snapped it back.

He lowered his face down to hers.

"Tell me what you want then."

"If I tell you what I want, you have to give it to me."

"Always."

"Even if it's hard?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Especially if it's hard."

"Baby, come inside me, then cum inside me," she whispered, her eyes demanding and full of desire.

"I'll cum all over you if you want."

He lifted off of her and pulled down his boxers, discarding them on the floor so that she had a nice view of his erection, the tip of it already quite slippery with pre-cum. She'd planned on doing some things of her own, but they would have to wait.

Her body ached for him.

His engorged length, long and thick and throbbing, tantalized her as it slipped out of his boxers, and she hardened at the sight of it. Torn between glancing at his member and the chiseled muscles of his abdomen and the lust in his eyes mirroring her own, she reached out and touched him, smiling when he moaned and begged her to keep going. Rubbing his pre-cum over the rest of his member, she massaged him how he liked it. Gentle strokes at first, then swift pumps. Eager for his member to fill out faster, she reached behind and cupped his balls gently, squeezing them until he let out a guttural growl and went rock-hard in her hand.

"Ga Eul-yang," he pleaded when he had gotten almost as stiff as he would go, and she took her hand away.

"Come inside me," she repeated.

Not answering, Yi Jeong shoved his hands up her thighs as she went spread-eagle of her own accord, thrusting her hips up to grant him more access.

Yi Jeong felt like he would burst at any moment, and it took all of his willpower not to cum when he saw her—soaked where his mouth had been not too long ago—and his head roughly nudged her once-again swollen nub as he lined them up. When he thrust into her, her walls—still amazingly tight after all their encounters—clenched him mercilessly, and she squirmed, unwittingly driving him deeper into her. She felt deeper and hotter than he'd ever experienced her before, and he roughly devoured her mouth with his own, trying to distract himself while she adjusted to his length.

He filled her now, completed her, and their bodies began moving in tandem with each other, each trying to give the other as much pleasure as they were taking. Ga Eul bucked against him as he pumped into her desperately and she clung onto him, moaning nonsense as her body jerked of its own accord and rocked harder and harder and harder and harder until she reached her peak just as his member burst, its release flooding into her, then spilling out hot and milky onto her thighs as he pulled out and collapsed on top of her, as spent and disoriented as she was.

Yes, that was it.

That was her favorite part—when their bodies became as much one as she knew their souls were. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Yi Jeong would call it mere carnal instinct, the euphoria in her brain caused by an orgasm—his or hers or both—and nothing more, but she knew she couldn't possibly feel this way with anybody else. He felt it too, even if he didn't want to admit it. It was in the way he kissed her after they finished—not hungrily like before but tenderly, like he was taking all the pleasure he needed in the world from feeling her mouth on his. It was in the way he rubbed his hands up and down her back, apologizing if he thought he'd been too rough. It was in the way he pulled her close and told her to go to sleep, told her he would be there when she woke up, told her if he was a romantic, he would call that making love.


	2. Bad Girl

"Hello?"

"So what are you going to do now that you have me naked?"

"What?"

"Wanna see Eulie, Sunbae? She want to see you. I think your mouth and your dick owe her a visit."

"Ah, Ga Eul-yang, this might not be the best time to—"

"You'll have to wait, anyway. Now sit over there while I give you a show. That's a good boy."

"I…I need to…"

"I'm gonna open my legs real slow. Don't you want to watch me cum, Sunbae? I'll touch myself for you."

"Yah, I'm…I'm…just going to find a bathroom. Hold on a second."

"Then take those boxers off for me. I need to see you while I touch myself."

"Um…excuse me, sorry…excuse me…Yes, I'll be right there!"

"You going to take them off, or do you need me to do it for you? Do you need me, Sunbae?"

"I'll unzip my pants for you, how about that? Just let me—"

"Sunbae, quit getting yourself off! I want to do that."

"I…"

"You're making Eulie lonely over here."

"Umm…Crap. Go home to your wives, people."

"You know I can do it better. Let me stick my fingers inside Eulie and show you how it's done."

"Shit."

"I'm just gonna slide my hands down my thighs like this."

"Hey, slow down, will you?"

"I'm almost there."

"Ah…okay. God, there's too many people crawling around here. You got me in a closet, Ga Eul-yang."

"Has Sunbae been a good boy today?"

"Up until now."

"Want a reward? If I cum, I'll let you lick it up."

"Sounds nice...if this damn belt buckle will come loose. Okay, got it."

"I think I'm going to cum. Let me just…open up my folds a bit and let you see…What do you see, Sunbae?"

"You're…wet…"

"Mmm, I'm real swollen, Sunbae…My mound's so hard…ugh, looking at you, I can't stand it…ugh, why do you have to be so…thick and long, Sunbae? My fingers aren't going to do it for me."

"Yes, they are. Just put them in. Put them in, baby. Be a good girl for me."

"Okay, there goes one. Oops, there goes another one. You think I can get three in? Oh, yeah, That's still smaller than your dick. I can fit 'em. Ah, I'm so tight. I wish you could feel how tight I am, baby."

"I wish I could…too."

"Just watch. I'm gonna hump myself real good. Oh, yeah. I've got my fingers going now. I'm just going to pull this one out and thrust it back in. You know how to push it back in, Sunbae? You know how to get it inside me?"

"Mmm."

"You keep rubbing, and I'll keep rubbing. Mmm, it's so hot. You're so hot, baby. That's it. Get it nice and slippery."

"Oh god."

"Cum for me, baby. That's it. Cum for me. I'm gonna cum for you. I'm gonna cum so hard. So hard. So hard, Sunbae. Oh…oh…oh…I'm getting tighter…tighter…tighter…I can't take this, Sunbae. I need you. Please…please…please…oh god, I need you… Everything's so wet here. It's so hot, it burns…oh, that's it Sunbae…Put your mouth on me...I wanna cum for you, baby...That's it…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…Sunbae…You're so bad...so bad...Be bad for me, baby…ugh…oh…Eat me, Sunbae. I want you to eat me, baby…Suck on me, baby…Suck on me…I want…your tongue…do it like your dick, baby…please…hard…hard, baby…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…ahhhhhh…oh god…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…ohhhhhhh…ohhhhhhhh….ohhhhhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhh…ahahhhhahhhahhahhahhahhahhahhahhahh."

[heavy breathing]

"Sunbae?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you cum yet?"

"Tell Eulie I think I need to change my pants."

"Good boy."

"Bad girl."

"Want a re-enactment when you get home? I'll leave my legs spread until you get here. It might stretch me out. Make it easier for you to fit."

"Do that again, and I won't fit into anything."

"That bad, huh?"

"I can spread my legs for you and let you do something else with that mouth of yours."

"You sure you want my dirty mouth on you?"

"The dirtier the better."

"All right. I have a date with your dick then. We might travel. I don't think it's been to the mountains in a while. I hear the tips are really rigid this time of year."

"Just end with someplace warm and humid."

"Don't worry, Sunbae. I'm sure it'll end with a bang so hard you won't remember the trip."

"Oh, I'll always remember it. Anywhere with you Ga Eul-yang."

"See you in about an hour?"

"Yeah, just let me finish up a few things here."

"Oh, Sunbae's always good at finishing."

"Thanks…Damn it, Ga Eul-yang, I'll be there in thirty."

[giggling]

"Bye."


	3. Suck and Blow

**Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews and followed/favorited this story! I have a lot of treats for you guys coming up!**

 **If you haven't already, please be sure to check out my other (much longer and more…meaningful?) SoEul story called Heart of Porcelain, which I will be updating soon.**

 **Just a heads up. All of the chapters of this "story" are relatively unrelated.**

 **What follows is a series of text messages of varying levels of (in)appropriateness. Ga Eul's messages are in regular type. Yi Jeong's are in bold. If you see a [Caption], that means someone sent a picture. Enjoy :)**

* * *

9:39 PM: **My dick misses your mouth.**

9:45 PM: That's a very nice way to start a conversation, Sunbae.

9:45 PM: **My dick also misses Eulie.**

9:46 PM: Eulie is getting some well-deserved rest right now. Quit interrupting her vacation.

9:46 PM: **I want to see her.**

9:46 PM: What, now?

9:46 PM: **…yes, please. See? I asked nicely. I said 'please.'**

9:47 PM: You're insufferable, Sunbae…and disgusting.

9:48 PM: **But you are going to send me a picture, aren't you? That's why I bought us these extra phones.**

9:52 PM: If these phones ever get in the wrong hands, I will personally kill you and not in a good way.

9:53 PM: ****makes puppy dog eyes****

10:00 PM: …you want a picture or a video?

10:00 PM: **Vibrator I got you for Christmas?**

10:01 PM: Maybe…

10:01 PM: **Forget the picture. I'll just take the video.**

10:28 PM: [Caption] THIS IS SERIOUSLY WAY BETTER THAN SO YI JEONG'S DICK

10:45 PM: **Your expressions in the video were great, but that caption deserves no comment.**

10:46 PM: [Caption] EULIE BEFORE [Caption] EULIE AFTER

10:47 PM: **Before and after pictures? Seriously? Quit making me want you.**

10:47 PM: You asked for it.

10:47 PM: **Well, apparently, I like torturing myself. A month is too long.**

10:48 PM: Yeah, yeah, poor you, wandering around Italy all day. That's the price of success, Sweetheart.

10:49 PM: **So I'll see you in ten days?**

10:50 PM: If I haven't run away with this vibrator by then ;)

10:50 PM: **I love you.**

10:50 PM: I love you too, and I miss you too…all of you…xoxo good night

10:51 PM: **Good night. Have plenty of dirty dreams about me. xoxo -Yi Jeong**

10:51 PM: Always ;) -Eulie

* * *

8:30 PM: **You look so pretty tonight.**

8:31 PM: Aww, thank you, Sunbae. But you know, you could just tell me that.

8:33 PM: **Could you lean over a bit more so I can get a good look at your…oh, sorry, did you want me to say that out loud? I'll come over there.**

8:35 PM: **Quit looking at me like that. Our friends are going to think you're mad at me.**

8:36 PM: I'm busy, Sunbae. And you're being rude. You're supposed to greet the guests, not play on your phone. Haven't you ever been in a wedding before?

8:50 PM: [Caption] enough for your perverted brain?

8:52 PM: **Shit! Could you warn me before you send something like that? Ji Hoo almost saw it.**

8:54 PM: He probably did see it. He probably thinks you're cheating on me. Serves you right.

8:57 PM: **You know, sometimes I think you aren't nearly as modest as you act.**

9:00 PM: I don't see how I can be modest around you. You just want to see everything all the time. Now be a good boy, and practice your speech. I think we're about to do toasts.

9:05 PM: **...Yes, Seongsaengnim.**

11:30 PM: My feet hurt.

11:31 PM: **Yes, I was assuming that's why you asked to sit down.**

11:35 PM: When do you think Jun Pyo and Jan Di are going to leave? This party seems endless.

11:35 PM: **I know. I've been up since 5:30 this morning…I want to go back to our hotel room and go to bed ^^**

11:36 PM: I want to go to sleep.

11:40 PM: **You know, kissing me isn't going to help your case.**

11:42 PM: Just stare at the picture I sent you long enough, and you'll be fine.

11:43 PM: **But Ga Eul-yang…**

1:12 AM: **That was fun. I feel like it's my wedding night. ;)**

1:13 AM: Shut up, Sunbae.

* * *

11:34 AM: You forgot your lunch today.

11:52 AM: **Oh, you're right! Sorry…**

12:01 PM: It's okay. I can bring it to your office…How long do you have for lunch today, or do you have a meeting you have to get to?

12:07 PM: **Nah, my schedule's clear most of the afternoon. Well, I mean, except for a bunch of paperwork I need to take care of. I might be home late again tonight. Don't wait up for me.**

12:09 PM: Okay.

2:18 PM: **First of all, you could get arrested for what you just did. Secondly, I would go to prison with you if I could be your cellmate.**

2:23 PM: At least I wore a coat and heels ;)

2:24 PM: **And panties.**

2:25 PM: Well…I wanted you to have a souvenir.

2:25 PM: **Would you like to have another business meeting with me, Chu Ga Eul?**

2:26 PM: Friday? Around 2:00?

2:26 PM: **3:00 and make it an hour.**

2:27 PM: Formal or informal?

2:28 PM: **Don't get arrested. Just wear something I can take off easily.**

2:30 PM: Deal :)

* * *

1:30 PM: **I don't see you enough during the day. I'm starting to forget what you look like with clothes on. Send me a picture?**

1:56 PM: [Caption] Portrait of Chu Ga Eul in Clothes

2:00 PM: **That's…you don't actually wear your clothes like that at work, right? That was just for the picture, right?**

2:05 PM: **I'm coming to pick you up from work today.**

2:10 PM: You'll have to wait a while. I have a meeting with the principal.

2:13 PM: **Does your principal know you're married?**

2:14 PM: Of course he does. We're having an affair.

2:16 PM: **Mind if I join? You could compare…**

2:17 PM: Don't be ridiculous, Yi Jeong. There is no comparison.

2:18 PM: …It'll have to be a foursome. His wife's in on it, too.

2:19 PM: **Sounds exciting. What do you mean 'there is no comparison'? You mean me, right?**

2:21 PM: Yes, I would say everyone gets really excited…Don't be so full of yourself.

2:22 PM: **Believe me. That's not what I'm full of.**

2:23 PM: You're disgusting.

2:24 PM: **I'm disgusting? You're doing it in a school full of kindergartners. Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be allowed to be around such innocent minds.**

2:25 PM: What are you going to do? Make me quit my job? Then you'll never see me in clothes again.

2:26 PM: **You have a point.**

2:26 PM: **Clothes are overrated, anyway.**

2:28 PM: Says the man who spends $10,000 on a pair of jeans.

2:30 PM: **My suits cost more than that. You should be more careful with them instead of ripping them off every chance you get.**

2:31 PM: I do not 'rip' clothes, Sunbae. I gently loosen them.

2:33 PM: Now where's my picture?

2:37 PM: **[Caption] Portrait of Adonis in a Gently Loosened Dress Shirt (with Ripped Abs)**

2:39 PM: ...

* * *

3:45 PM: **[Caption] What are these?**

4:02 PM: What do you mean? What does it look like, Yi Jeong?

4:03 PM: **I don't know. You tell me. What are they doing in your underwear drawer?**

4:05 PM: Well, where else would you have me put them?

4:06 PM: **Where else have they been?**

4:06 PM: You sure are being snappy about a pack of condoms.

4:07 PM: **Do you know what brand these are?**

4:08 PM: Don't you know? It says it on the package.

4:08 PM: **Ga Eul-yang, do you know what brand I use?**

4:10 PM: ...ah...

4:10 PM: But Yi Jeong

4:10 PM: **What the hell is going on, Chu Ga Eul?**

4:11 PM: I don't like your tone of voice, Sunbae. If you're accusing me of something, just come right out and say it.

4:12 PM: **All right, maybe I will.**

4:12 PM: **Maybe I would really like to know what another man's condoms are doing in my girlfriend's dresser drawer.**

4:13 PM: Another...what the...are you insane?!

4:14 PM: **I'm starting to think so. Half the pack is missing. Want to fill me in on what I've been missing?**

4:15 PM: Not at all. You're going to think whatever you want anyway.

4:15 PM: **But still, I want to hear you say it.**

4:17 PM: Say what, exactly?

4:18 PM: **Say. His. Name.**

4:36 PM: Pabo.

4:36 PM: I bought those for myself. They're mine.

4:38 PM: **What? Why?**

4:43 PM: I use them on my vibrator.

4:44 PM: Because They Remind Me Of An Arrogant, Ignorant Dick I Know.

4:44 PM: NAMED SO YI JEONG.

4:48 PM: **But...why did you buy these?**

4:50 PM: BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND YOURS AND THOSE WERE CHEAPER!

4:53 PM: **...Forget everything I said.**

4:55 PM: ...hmph...

4:57 PM: **And you don't have to buy everything because it's cheap! Just use the card I gave you!**

5:01 PM: I can take care of myself, Sunbae, thank you very much.

In.

Every.

Possible.

Way.

So tonight, I suggest you do the same. Goodbye.

5:02 PM: **Wait!**

5:02 PM: **I'm sorry.**

5:05 PM: **Ga Eul-yang?**

5:11 PM: **Ga Eul-yang? I'm really sorry!**

5:15 PM: **Ga Eul-yang? Please answer me.**

5:28 PM: **I'll give you a nice massage when you get home and a bubble bath.**

5:32 PM: **I'll play the saxophone for you too.**

5:40 PM: **Also, do you want white chocolate or dark chocolate covered strawberries?**

5:42 PM: **Never mind, I'll get both.**

5:45 PM: **See you when you get home?**

7:19 AM: **Hey...I guess you went to Jan Di's last night. Okay, I understand.**

9:23 AM: **Call me when you're ready.**

9:25 AM: **Or, you know, message me.**

1:55 PM: **Ga Eul-yang, it's been three days already.**

2:08 PM: **I really am sorry.**

4:56 PM: **I am beyond sorry.**

11:34 PM: **I screwed up.**

11:34 PM: **Again.**

6:30 AM: **I AM AN ARROGANT, IGNORANT DICK AND I AM SORRY**

8:48 AM: **I AM AN ARROGANT, IGNORANT DICK WHO ALWAYS PUTS HIS FOOT IN HIS MOUTH AND I AM SORRY**

10:32 AM: **I CAN PROMISE YOU, I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SORRY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE**

1:46 PM: **NOT EVEN WHEN I BROKE MY HAND**

3:02 PM: **GA EUL-YANG IS SUCH A SWEET ANGEL TO FORGIVE ME**

4:47 AM: **You can't avoid me forever...**

5:00 AM: **...please, baby...it's been a week...**

5:35 AM: **GA EUL-YANG CAN FEED ME CHITLINS FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK**

7:37 AM: Hello, Sunbae :)

7:38 AM: You know where to meet me.

7:38 AM: Today. 3 o'clock sharp.

7:39 AM: And while we're eating, maybe we can discuss what, exactly, you were looking for in my underwear drawer to begin with...?

* * *

10:38 PM: Quit touching me. I'm trying to do work. Stay on your side of the bed.

10:40 PM: **I'm just resting my hand. Why are we messaging each other?**

10:41 PM: Because these messages are the only thing you'll pay attention to.

10:42 PM: **Maybe…if I find the content interesting enough…**

10:43 PM: Read your finance reports, Sunbae.

10:43 PM: **No, thanks. I'd rather study anatomy.**

10:45 PM: Some of us have work tomorrow.

10:46 PM: **All of us have work tomorrow. You're the only one who wants to work tonight.**

10:47 PM: I have to grade these papers!

10:48 PM: **So give them all A++. You'll be their favorite teacher.**

10:49 PM: **Don't roll your eyes at me. Hey, Seongsaengnim, want to teach me a lesson?**

10:51 PM: Nope.

10:52 PM: **We can do it over text if you prefer.**

10:55 PM: You're weird.

10:58 PM: **You're weird. Remember that time you smeared chocolate all over your breasts and made me lick them?**

11:05 PM: If you didn't insist on biting me, I might let you do it again.

11:05 PM: In ten years.

11:07 PM: **I'll be good. Can you use your cum instead of the chocolate next time?**

11:10 PM: ….

11:21 PM: …Actually, I was thinking about making Cum on a Dick...or a Dick Sunbae…with chocolate and whipped cream?

11:23 PM: **Just remember, if you make a mess, you have to clean it up. I'm going to make Chocolate-Filled Eulie. Maybe it'll be nice and creamy like an éclair.**

11:24 PM: Or you could just cum all over me and call it icing.

11:25 PM: **On a cake?**

11:26 PM: I was thinking cupcakes.

11:26 PM: **Ah, two of them?**

11:26 PM: Mm-hmm.

11:27 PM: **With little candles?**

11:30 PM: With hot little candles. I might make chocolate-covered balls just to even it out. Maybe a hard chocolate fudge shell.

11:31 PM: **Ah, good thinking.**

11:32 PM: Will you leave me alone now? We can have dessert later.

11:35 PM: **But...I want eclairs now.**

11:39 PM: Well, my needy chaebol needs to be a man and suck it up.

11:40 PM: **That's not an appropriate choice of words for this conversation.**

11:44 PM: It's the only choice of words you ever listen to.

11:46 PM: **Hey! Stop acting like I'm the only pervert in the room. Do you know where your mouth has been?**

11:50 PM: Do you know where your head has been?

11:51 PM: **Between your legs.**

11:51 PM: **Which head are you talking about?**

11:51 PM: **Oh, wait, it doesn't matter :p**

11:54 PM: **You don't know what to say to that, do you?**

11:56 PM: You know what I just realized?

11:57 PM: **What?**

11:59 PM: Your dick looks kind of like those icing tubes I get at the store.

12:00 AM: **The ones you have to massage with your hands to make it come out?**

12:00 AM: Yeah, those.

12:01 AM: **You have to do that with my dick too.**

12:01 AM: Yeah, I know.

12:03 AM: **So should we try it? Cream-filled Ga Eul? Sounds erotic—I mean, exotic.**

12:05 AM: …Five minutes. But you better prep according to my instructions, or it won't come out right.

12:06 AM: **Whatever my Seongsaengnim says.**

12:06 AM: And Jeongie?

12:06 AM: **Yes?**

12:07 AM: I get to eat the leftover icing.

12:07 AM: **I think that can be arranged.**

12:08 AM: ;)

* * *

12:23 PM: If you guess correctly the color of the panties I'm wearing, I will blow you as many times as you want tonight. If you guess incorrectly, you have to suck me as many times as I want. ;)

12:34 PM: **That's not fair. I left this morning before you got dressed.**

12:56 PM: All's fair in suck and blow.

1:13 PM: **Hmm…all right. Send me a picture of what you're wearing. Your clothes, I mean.**

1:32 PM: [Caption] Yet Another Portrait of Chu Ga Eul in Clothes

3:05 PM: **Sorry, I was in a meeting. Why are you wearing all black? I can't see anything.**

3:38 PM: But Sunbae, am I wearing all black?

4:02 PM: **Are you?**

4:06 PM: That's what you need to figure out.

4:08 PM: **At least narrow it for me. Do you know how much underwear you have? What kind?**

4:09 PM: Mmm…nope. Not telling you.

4:12 PM: **…..fine. Black. That's my final answer.**

4:26 PM: **Hello? Ga Eul-yang? Did I guess right?**

4:30 PM: **Baby, come on. I guessed right, didn't I? I'll give you a nice massage in between…**

4:35 PM: Sunbae…

4:36 PM: I accidentally sent Jan Di a picture of my panties.


	4. Lullaby

Yi Jeong wasn't the cuddling type.

He didn't do mornings, tender caresses, heart-to-hearts.

That wasn't his style.

But there was something about Ga Eul on rainy mornings that made him want to melt into her warmth, to press his body into hers so that there wasn't a single part of him she wasn't touching. To kiss her gently—her lips, the ridge of her nose, her eyelids, the base of her neck, her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, her stomach, her sweet mound, her hipbone, the inside of her thighs, her legs, her feet, down to the tips of her toes. To make love to her slowly, not so he could dominate her but so he could be part of her.

To fill her.

To become whole.

He was temperamental, his general state of being like thunder and lightning—a constant crash of chaos—but Ga Eul…Ga Eul was like the constant rain pelting their window—washing over him, cooling him, soothing him, and making him clean.

She always clung to him after they made love, and a little while ago, she had stretched herself out on top of him in all her naked perfection—her chest on his chest, thighs straddling his thighs, head next to his on his pillow—and for a long time they had been listening to the sound of each other's breathing. He stroked her back, sifted her hair, and rested his hand on her hip and leg at intervals. He knew her body now, had memorized every dip and curve in her skin. Every scar. Every blemish.

The faint stretch marks on her hips. The scar below her left breast. The small patch of discolored skin on her lower back.

He traced a circle around that patch of skin now as he turned his head to stare into her deep brown eyes.

"You cold?"

She shook her head. Leaning in, she planted a soft kiss on his lips completely unlike the rough, demanding ones he'd imposed on her an hour ago.

She never demanded anything from him. She beckoned him, coaxed him, seduced him with her sweetness, maybe, but never demanded.

Rubbing her fingers along his collarbone, she kissed his neck. A gentle kiss like the first one. Then she kissed his neck again. And again. And again.

He closed his eyes.

This was how she had done it, how she had made him hers. With a reassuring smile. With a gentle touch of her hands. With a soft and constant embrace.

She lifted up so he could see the fullness of her small breasts, unremarkable yet irresistible because they were hers, and below that an hourglass figure that curved effortlessly into full, rounded hips.

She traced the lines of his abs as he cupped one breast and drew a circle around her nipple with his thumb.

Then she leaned in again and kissed the other side of his neck all the way from his ear to his collarbone, her hips slowly rocking against his own, her wetness teasing him.

His cock swelled as she coaxed his mouth open and slipped her tongue inside, her lips still gentle but firm against his.

Earlier, his body had been forceful and heavy against hers, the way it always was when he couldn't get enough of her, devouring her one way and filling her the other.

He'd probably been crushing her, and now her body felt so tender, her nipples barely grazing his chest as she began rubbing herself against him. That same lust that filled her eyes when he'd been emptying himself into her earlier had returned, only lust in Ga Eul's eyes always looked strangely akin to love.

He thought he understood her. He was her first. She hoped he would be her always, her only.

He didn't move. She was doing it her way now, making him feel things he always thought he should be ready for—resistant to, even—but never was.

Her mouth left his mouth and traveled down his jaw, caressing one side and then the other. Under his chin. Down his cheeks. Along the rim of his ears. Lining his collarbone. Lingering at the base of his throat and right where his neck met his shoulder. She paused there to suck, but even that wasn't harsh and frantic the way he had been before—probably bruising her. In fact, she didn't so much suck on him as press her lips and tongue into him, barely moving, as though she wanted to keep him there for as long as she could. Eventually, she'd release him and move on to another spot.

She kissed his shoulders and his chest, pausing at his nipples to suck them as well, and he let out the moan he'd been holding back. Hearing her giggle, he opened his eyes to see her staring at his face again, a satisfied smile lighting up her own.

Swirling her tongue around his nipples one last time, she guided his hands up to her breasts. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slid back onto his cock, the sudden tightness of her walls causing him to jerk, and he squeezed her breasts in approval.

They moved unhurriedly at first, their pleasure a slow burn as he slipped in and out of her, simmering like the rain yet lightly falling outside.

Gradually, Ga Eul's movements became more persistent, and she bit his neck and clutched onto his shoulders, her breaths growing shallow and desperate in his ear.

His hands roamed over her restlessly while she pumped his cock, clenching and releasing him, Rocking herself violently, she stared into his eyes and, open-mouthed and gasping, began her ascent. Riding his own high, he writhed beneath her, their faces so close that she was breathing heavily into his mouth. He felt her release just before he came, and she collapsed on top of him as his hips made one final, desperate grind against hers, his own release coming inside her.

The rain had stopped, and for a long time they just lay there, listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

He drove his fingers into her hair and traced his finger down her spine, over and over again, like he wanted to remember exactly how she was made, how she felt in his hands, the most beautiful piece of art he'd ever touched.


	5. In The Club

**A/N: Unfortunately, this is _not_ YJ & GE's first time. I'm still working on that because nothing I've been coming up with has felt right so far. _This_ is another piece of pointless smut I came up with in my non-existent free time because...well...I can...lol...**

So Yi Jeong had always been addicted to beautiful things, and now the music in the club deafened all of Yi Jeong's senses except to the beautiful girl rubbing herself against him, her lithe body barely covered by a short, fitted black halter dress with an open back. As she grinded against him, her bare back teased him, begging to be kissed, and he noticed her tight dress riding up as her hips swung down and into his groin, fast and hard.

Grateful for an excuse to pull her away from the crowd, he grabbed her hand and used the arm already wrapped around her waist to guide her to a dark corner of the club. As he backed her into the corner, he lowered his face down to hers.

"Your dress keeps riding up on you," he said, fingering the hem of her dress. "I can see your underwear."

"Oh no." She quickly tugged the dress down, her flushed face glancing around nervously. "I knew this dress was too short."

"It's okay. Leave it." He grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"But Sunbae."

"Ga Eul-yang, you're going to be a bad girl for me tonight, remember? I thought it was an excellent birthday present."

"For _you_. Not for everyone else in this club."

"Ga Eul-yang, you do know that by definition a bad girl does not care who she's being bad for, right?"

"Oh, really?"

Yi Jeong nodded.

"Then why don't I go entertain those two gentlemen over there then?" Ga Eul pointed at two older, obviously wealthy, men surrounded by a flock of giggling females to their left.

Slight annoyance came over Yi Jeong's usually unruffled appearance.

"How about I think of something you can do just for me?" he said. He reached underneath her dress and stroked the underside of her lace panties.

"Y-Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"You said we were going to do bad boy things tonight." His fingers slid underneath her panties. "I say if we're going to do anything, we should do it all the way."

Ga Eul whimpered as his finger teased her opening.

"Sunbae," she pleaded. "Not here."

"Not here? Maybe here then?" He drove his fingers up along the tip of her folds and gently rubbed a circle around her clit.

"Sunbae." Ga Eul tried to focus on the knot of his tie and not the growing need he was creating at her core. His cologne was making her dizzy.

A few minutes later, she found herself in a locked bathroom stall, where Yi Jeong immediately took her into his arms from behind and pulled down her panties to continue his ministrations. Pressing herself into his warmth, her hips found the prominent bulge in his pants, and she began grinding slowly against him once more.

"Bad girl, bad girl," he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her whole center with the palm of his hand. "Say it. Say, 'Make me your bad girl.'"

"Make me your bad girl, Sunbae," she whispered, moving at a slow rhythm in time to his strokes.

Groping her firmly, he devoured her neck and traced the curves of her jaw and the outline of her ear with his tongue.

"You're so soft and wet, Ga Eul-yang," he whispered, blowing into her ear and pulling aside the moist lips of her folds. "How are you so wet already, hmm?"

He nudged her swelling nub with the tip of his finger.

"Sun…bae," she whimpered.

He thrust his finger inside of her, not bothering to be gentle, and slowly began twitching and teasing all of her sensitive spots.

"Sunbae…please. I…I…I…"

He inserted a second finger, and she thrust her hips back into his hard on.

Grabbing his hand with both of her hands, she shoved his fingers harder into her center, trying to up the intensity, to bring herself closer to the edge faster. Yi Jeong's teeth bit into the soft flesh on her neck, but all she could think about was the pain of longing engulfing her down below.

He had three fingers in now.

Oh, god. She needed him inside her. She needed him now.

Now.

Now.

Now.

"Ah…ah…ah...ah..."

She was about to cum. She could feel it. The violent pulsing of her nub had almost reached its crescendo. Her center was hot, so hot and soaked and begging for its release.

"Cum for me, baby," Yi Jeong whispered. "Cum for me. That's it. That's it. Come on. You know you want me."

Her pelvis jerked and commenced the desperate rhythm she had come to associate with Yi Jeong's touches.

As she humped Yi Jeong's fist, she arched back into his body, letting her head loll against him as a chill swept over her and she lost all sense of her surroundings. Her center gave a final burgeoning shudder.

Cum spilled out onto both of their fingers and dripped onto the floor.

Yi Jeong removed his hand and sat down on the floor where he lowered her to him. Holding up his fingers to his lips, he had almost gotten to taste them when she jerked them away and took them in her own mouth, licking the cum off of them and then taking each finger individually and sucking on it. She held out her hand for him to take, and he followed suit, never take his eyes away from her flushed face as he curled his tongue around the tips of her fingers.

She took his ring off—the family ring he always wore—and put it in her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue until it was covered in her saliva. Then she slid it back onto his finger. Turning his hand over, she clasped it in her own and picked at the hem of her dress.

"You okay?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul nodded and cocked her head at him curiously.

"Maybe we should go back. Couldn't we get in trouble for this?"

"Ga Eul-yang, I'm F4, remember? We're invited here by the owner of this place."

"Oh, yeah…yeah, you're right." Ga Eul laughed. She slid a hand down his leg and then back up, up, up until her hand found the zipper of his pants.

Rubbing him with her palm, she asked, "You want me to do something for you?"

"You're the bad girl here. You make the rules."

Still toying with his zipper, she leaned over and whispered, "Then stand up."

When he obliged her, she zipped him down and slid her hand inside his pants.

Her small hand exerted a gentle pressure on his dick as she massaged him, in circles and then up and down. She liked how his length felt in her hand as she rubbed him, especially when he grew stiff and swollen.

He was so big she always felt like she wouldn't be able to take all of him.

Ga Eul stroked his length with her fingertips.

He was so big she wanted to take all of him, over and over again.

Undoing his belt, she dropped his pants and yanked his underwear down, perhaps a bit too forcefully, but any complaint on his part was swallowed up by a moan of pleasure as she began licking him, teasing his head as she wrapped her tongue around it and swirled it back and forth. Her arms encircled his legs, and she squeezed his hips, digging her nails into them.

Yi Jeong clutched her head and pulled her closer, not violently but urgently, and massaged her scalp when she applied more pressure to his dick.

Oh god, her mouth on his dick felt heavenly.

With other girls, he'd been rough, forcing them to take more of him, to suck harder. With her, he understood it was a gift she was giving him, and like all things Ga Eul, it was only fitting that it be warm and soft and tender.

Unlike how hard his dick was getting at the moment.

She planted tiny kisses up and down his length using only her lips.

Then she swirled her tongue around the tip of his head again before stroking him all the way down the front, back, and sides of his member, pausing at intervals to suck him. When he was fully engorged, she wrapped her hand around his member and plunged his head into her mouth as far as she could take him then pulled back. She repeated that action over and over, moving her hand up and down to the rhythm of her mouth.

He forced himself not to push her head down further into him as she swirled her tongue around his head again and cupped his balls in her hand.

"Please, baby," he groaned. He wanted to cum inside her mouth.

Now.

He pushed her head harder into him. To hell with tenderness.

"Mmmmmm."

He felt her slap his leg.

Letting up a bit, he opened his eyes and stared blearily at her.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"I don't want...I want you to finish me."

"What?"

Ga Eul stood up, her mouth wet, her eyes expectant.

Stepping towards him so that their lips almost touched, she whispered, "Finish in me."

Yi Jeong didn't need her to say it again, and her body seemed to move on its own accord, jumping up to wrap her legs around him as he hoisted her up and maneuvered her so that he could thrust himself inside her. She felt the cold bathroom door slam against her hot skin as he pinned her against the door and drove himself deeper. Sweat trickled down her thighs as they rubbed against his, and her back thumped the door as he pumped into her, cushioning the back of her head with his hand. As he kneaded her hips, she grinded her thighs into him, working her hips more furiously with each pump.

The bathroom door opened and slammed again as someone scurried out, bringing a sudden blast of music with them, but mainly she heard Yi Jeong's ragged breaths filling her ears, matching her own. They had their faces pressed against each other now and were breathing in one another's hot breath, and as she stared into his eyes she imagined, as she often did when they made love, his head buried between her heavy thighs, his mouth closing around her nipples, his fingers tracing her folds, his voice low and seductive in her ear, "Bad girl...Bad girl...Bad girl."


	6. Good Girl

**A/N: Spoiler Alert: At the top of the page. Where you are forced to read the spoiler anyway. This is a YJ/GE first time one-shot. It was a request by SopHI19990 (a long time ago, sorry this took so long), and I have to tell you that I must have tried every angsty angle imaginable before I finally settled on this. I ended up not doing this fic off of a scene in the actual show (after multiple attempts) because it always felt too rushed or too forced to me (the timing of it, I mean), which for all the dirty scenarios my mind conjures is not something I think sex should be.**

 **(Although, I must say, I have read a few very well done first time fics that** ** _are_** **set during the series. Those authors are on another level.)**

 **But enough of my drabbling. Be honest. You didn't come here to read my drabble haha**

 **This will be a 3-shot sequence, most likely. I have the whole thing written out already and will post the next two chapters within the week. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I honestly don't know how this one turned out.**

 **Slow burn. Slight AU. Enjoy :)**

"Sunbae, don't royals have exams as well?"

"I already told you. I am only distantly related to the royal family."

'Oh, only distantly,' Ga Eul mouthed and rolled her eyes.

"Because my exams are projects that I completed already," he mumbled sleepily, "which is why I have ample time to distract my girlfriend from studying."

Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at the chaebol resting his head on her lap though she knew he couldn't see her with his eyes closed. She'd been trying to get some reading done for her first-year writing class when he'd entered the room and plopped down on the bed in the back of his studio.

She spent more days with him than she cared to admit to anyone, although her roommates at college suspected she didn't go home as often as she said she did. They had asked her on occasion if she _had_ anyone, to which she always replied something vague about needing to focus on her studies. She couldn't tell them the truth. That had been part of their deal. Only the F4 and Jan Di could know about their relationship.

And Jun Hee Noona.

And Kang San, although that was by accident as he'd figured it out anyway. Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo had both bribed him with an endless supply of video games to keep his mouth shut.

It was the only way he could protect her properly, Yi Jeong had insisted, especially now, since both of them were still in school.

She wouldn't lie and say that it didn't bother her. She couldn't introduce him to her college friends. They couldn't go out on dates like normal couples. He hadn't met her parents. But if that was the price she had to pay to be in his arms, breathing in the scent of his cologne mingled with wet clay, she would do it, at least for now. Now, as he liked to remind her, was all they really had.

Well, that, and maybe tomorrow.

He always promised her tomorrow, and that had to mean something.

It just had to.

"Yah." Ga Eul flicked his forehead. "If you want to sleep there, you have to pay a fee."

"Mmm?" Yi Jeong shifted his head some more and pressed a hard kiss to her abdomen, so hard she could practically feel his lips through the layers of material where her blouse tucked into her skirt.

"What fee?" he mumbled. "Some of us are trying to rest. Read your book."

Ga Eul scoffed. When a smirk spread over his face, she grabbed a pillow and forced it underneath his head, causing him to sit halfway up and glare at her.

"You said you wanted to rest. There's your pillow," she said innocently.

"You're not going to like it as much," he said, glancing down at the offending object and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whether or not I like it is none of your business. I have an exam."

Ga Eul held her book up in front of her face so she couldn't see him, but she could hear him grumbling as he laid back down. He didn't say anything else, though, which both surprised and disappointed her. To be honest, she had expected him to argue with her more, until she finally gave in and let him do what he wanted, or rather, what she wanted him to do, but instead he laid back down on the pillow she'd procured and turned his head so that he faced away from her, blissfully unaware of the wetness between her thighs.

No, she couldn't think about that. She needed to study. He'd said it to her a million times. She was a good girl. What would he think of her if she just started throwing herself at him? But this was how she felt a lot of the time around him, like all of her nerve endings had caught fire and were going to burn her up if she didn't feel his skin on hers. It was too much and not enough at the same time. But no way would she beg him to do anything for her, least of all slide his thick cock in and out of her while she screamed his—

Ga Eul shook her head.

Damned romance novels her roommate kept letting her borrow.

Why did she keep thinking about that? It wasn't like they had done that. She hadn't been ready for that when they first started dating, and Yi Jeong hadn't mentioned it, which made her feel more awkward bringing it up.

Not that her body had any trouble bringing it up. Now she couldn't remember a time when she didn't crave his mouth all over her skin. Sure, he'd only kissed her from the neck up so far, but she could just imagine how his lips and tongue might feel in...other places. Shivering involuntarily, Ga Eul realized she had begun touching the top of her breast, skimming her fingers along the exposed skin at the neck of her button-up blouse.

At any rate, she thought sex would be clumsy and awkward between them, at least on her part. Plus, the whole time she'd probably be thinking about him thinking about all the other women he'd slept with…and comparing her to them…and finding her lacking.

Yi Jeong hadn't moved in a few minutes. Maybe he really had fallen asleep. Given that he rarely slept through the night, he was always falling asleep at odd times of the day—preferably, it seemed, in her lap.

The thought brought a smile to her lips.

Smoothing out the pages of her book, she breathed deeply and tried to turn her attention back to the words on the page.

The unintelligible lot of it.

"Are you okay? Am I bothering you?" Yi Jeong rolled over to face her again. He must have heard her sigh.

"Oh, y-yes…I mean, no, no, you're not bothering me. I'm fine," Ga Eul said, but her voice wavered nonetheless under his searching gaze.

Sitting up, Yi Jeong brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He frowned.

"Are you sure? You keep looking like you want to say something."

"I do?" Ga Eul asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, since the other day. Come on. What do you want?" Yi Jeong took the book out of her hands and, reaching over her, sat it down on the nightstand beside her.

"Um."

"Ummm," he mimicked, lifting his leg over hers so that he straddled her. His hands came to rest gently on her waist. "You know, you're horrible at asking for things." He scooted up so that their faces were terribly close, and she forced herself to focus on his eyes instead of his lips. "There's something you want for your birthday, isn't there? At least give me a hint. What store?"

Her birthday?

Ga Eul's gaze landed on his mouth anyway, but she quickly recovered.

Oh, right. Her birthday—her real birthday—was next week.

"Ani, it's nothing like that." Ga Eul shook her head.

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to make you something?"

"Uh, no."

Yi Jeong frowned in thought for a moment, then his face lit up with his usual smirk.

"Then it must be some commoner activity you want me to participate in so you can have a good laugh." He sighed in what she knew to be feigned boredom and looked away. "All right then, out with it."

Ga Eul's mouth had gone dry, desperate for words that remained stuck at the back of her throat or at the tender ridges on her nipples or at the ache between her thighs.

Damn the hands stroking her waist. She wanted to pick them up and put one on her breast and one between her legs.

Damn the soft lips that kissed her hello and goodbye, that whispered teasing remarks in her ears about everything from her pottery skills to her eating habits, that smirked in childish amusement whenever he got a rise out of her.

Damn the single diamond stud in Yi Jeong's left ear that glinted in the light.

She longed to suck on his earlobe and run her tongue along the edge of his ear until he begged her for mercy.

Honestly, she didn't know if she was horny or high.

"Sunbae," she finally squeaked out, her voice small in the large bedroom but still far too loud for her own liking.


	7. Good Girl Part 2

**A/N: Next chapter will be uploaded soon. I'm having computer issues :/ Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy :)**

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul said it like a question, in that uncertain tone she used when she got nervous around him.

Yi Jeong studied the adorable girl in front of him, the fucking angel who'd appeared in his life when he'd least wanted her there.

In the beginning, he had planned on her being an annoyance, nothing more.

He had planned on being an annoyance to her, just to get some laughs out of the unfortunate situation he'd been straddled with.

He hadn't planned on actually enjoying her company.

He hadn't planned on forging a tentative relationship with her one might think bordered on friendship.

He hadn't planned on finding her completely adorable and maybe even quite beautiful.

He hadn't planned on her, of all people, getting through to him in his darker moments.

He hadn't planned on letting her.

He hadn't planned on missing her, on seeking her out.

He hadn't planned on lo-liking her, and this…this stolen moment together was certainly not in his plan.

But here he was breaking every rule he'd ever devised for a girl who couldn't give him anything, really, but herself.

Perhaps he hadn't realized how lonely he was, even with the F4, until she came into his life. Her sweetness, her smiles, her caresses were like a drug to him. Even the few days between when she had stopped talking to him altogether and he had taken her to kiln had been miserable. Afraid of losing her forever, there in front of the fire he had made her an offer. They could be together. He would be hers exclusively, but she had to understand that he couldn't promise her forever. He knew that went against her idea of soulmates, but it was the best offer he could give her in clear conscience. It would be worse, he thought, to promise her something he wouldn't be able to give in the future. Still, he hoped any future without her was far off in the distance somewhere, so it scared him to death when he couldn't read her sudden change of expression.

Fear? Frustration? Embarrassment?

Shit. Was she breaking up with him?

"Ga Eul-yang—"

"Will you—"

They both stopped midsentence, and Yi Jeong waited for her to continue, which she did after a heavy pause.

"Do you…I mean…do you think we could…I mean…could we…um…" The last words trailed off into silence.

Ga Eul looked so perplexed at her own garbled sentence that Yi Jeong couldn't help but chuckle.

"Um," he parroted back and grinned, pecking her forehead. "You're cute."

"Sunbae," she continued in the same worried tone, "what if I'm really bad?"

"Bad at choosing presents?"

"No."

"Bad at your exam?"

"No."

"Hmm, bad at pottery? Calm down. You're only been doing it for, what, a year?"

"No." She shook her head and bit her lip.

The way her teeth tugged at her lower lip made Yi Jeong want to kiss her.

"What is it then?" he prodded, mainly to get her talking again.

"Well...it's just...what if I'm really bad..."-seeming to decide something, she swallowed hard and refused to look at him-"...at sex."

She said the last two words so quietly that he would have thought he'd misheard her except that she immediately blushed.

Well, that was quite unexpected, he thought, but her expression was so cute and so... _her_...that he couldn't help but laugh and reply, "Then we have to do it again and again until you get it right."

"We?"

She looked directly at him then, a surprised look on her face, and he realized what he had implied.

Fuck.

Of course he'd thought of doing that with her, but it never felt right. She was the purest, most innocent thing he had in his life, and somehow he hated taking that innocence away from her, as if she might be tainted by him.

On the other hand, he wanted to make love to her—he refused to think of it as strictly fucking—if only so he knew someone had loved her properly. So he could kiss every inch of her and show her with his body what he was never able to say out loud. So he could rub his bare skin against her breasts and thighs and feel her quiver as she opened herself to him, trusting him, her mouth agape as she came, moaning she loved him.

Fuck.

He'd never leave her if he did that.

"Sunbae?"

Fuck.

He still hadn't answered her.

Yi Jeong tucked the strand of her hair he'd been playing with behind her ear.

He smiled at her and tilted her chin up.

"What brought this on? I thought you didn't want to yet."

"Oh...I was just...nervous," she whispered. She looked so cute looking to him for reassurance, like a little kid with stage fright, that Yi Jeong leaned in and kissed her mouth.

"Don't be nervous." He kissed her again and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're always nervous." Rubbing his nose against hers, he finally felt her respond to him a bit by circling her arms around his waist.

"I think I should be the one nervous," he whispered, kissing the corners of her mouth. "Want to know a secret? I haven't had sex in half a year," he continued as he looked at her and winked. "We could both be equally bad at this point."

* * *

Yi Jeong winked at her, but she got hung up on his first statement. Half a year? But they'd only been dating for three months.

"But, right now, don't you need to study? We can talk about this after your exams are done." Yi Jeong pecked her forehead and got up from the bed, smoothing out his dress pants as he did so. Handing her book back to her, he continued, "I'll just be working on something in the next room."

Ga Eul watched his retreating back until he reached the door. Before he could slip away completely, she mumbled, mostly to herself, "Do you actually like me, Sunbae?"

"What was that?" Yi Jeong turned around, and from the look in his eyes she knew he had heard her.

Ga Eul really didn't want to repeat herself, but she felt like if she didn't get this out now, she probably wouldn't ever get it out.

"I asked if you really like me. It's just that you don't seem like...you do sometimes."

"What are you talking about? What was all that kissing we were doing just now?"

"I know but...you always kiss me. That's it. You always just kiss me. And then you...stop...Am I really not that pretty? Or do you really just think of me as a friend you don't mind kissing?"

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Never mind, Sunbae. It's okay."

Ga Eul opened her book again. Tears had started to fill her eyes, but she didn't care. She supposed she ought to be grateful that Yi Jeong didn't treat her like one of his playthings. Always the perfect gentleman, he hadn't even tried to do anything with her past kissing and holding hands and, occasionally, cuddling. Fully clothed, she might add. At first, she had appreciated that he was going slow with her, inexperienced as she was, but it was getting to be apparent that if she didn't take things further, he probably wouldn't. Which meant he still viewed her as more of a friend than a lover or, even worse, as a little girl.

A silly little girl.

A deft hand suddenly snatched the book from her and tossed it across the room, and suddenly Yi Jeong had planted himself in front of her again, albeit standing this time. He looked angry.

"You think I kiss girls I don't find pretty? Ga Eul-yang, have you forgotten who I am?"

"That's why I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

"Understand why you're with me. Why you asked me to be your girlfriend. If you think you owe me something, Sunbae, you don't. And as for my feelings, well...I'll be fine...eventually."

Ga Eul looked away, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to stand in front him.

"Let me get this straight. We've been together for three months, and you spent that entire time thinking I don't actually like you?!"

Ga Eul wrenched her arms away from him.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?! You hardly touch me!"

"Well, then, what you would like me to do? Take you to a hotel and do things for real this time?"

"No, I just-"

"You want me to treat you like a fucking conquest when you should be saving yourself for your soulmate?!" He advanced on her, backing her into the wall beside the bed.

"Sunbae!"

"You want to be added to the long list of women I've fucked and forgotten?"

Dropping his voice, he bent his head so that she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Because I won't forget you. That's the problem. I won't fucking forget you, and then I'll have to leave you."

"Sunbae," she whispered.

"I'm not a good guy, Ga Eul-yang."

She looked into his eyes then, full of pain and longing and something else she couldn't put a finger on. She thought he had been making progress, that he had begun to trust her and to trust himself a bit more, but it appeared he still had far to go, haunted by the poor decisions of his parents and the decisions he himself had made in the past.

She wanted him to know, at least, that she trusted him.

"Pabo. I already told you. I don't like good guys." She took his hands in hers and reached behind herself to place one of his hands on each of her hips. She smiled when he gripped them gently and pulled her closer.

Running her fingers through his hair, she brushed it away from his eyes.

"I just thought maybe you could teach me some things besides pottery."

"Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Sunbae, you like acting, remember? Let's pretend something." She rubbed her nose against his and closed her eyes. "Let's pretend as long as we're in this room together that there are no arranged marriages and no soulmates." Ga Eul pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Like you said, we should do everything all the way." She looked up at him. "Otherwise we'll regret it, don't you think?"


	8. Good Girl Part 3

**A/N: So, so sorry for the wait. My computer died...and revived again. Only one chapter left to go after this one. Enjoy :)**

In the heavy silence that followed her suggestion, Yi Jeong drew his face away from hers, distancing himself even as he slid his hands up to get a firm grip on her waist. He needed to get a grip on something besides her waist, on anything that would ground him back in reality. During the short course of their current relationship, he had maintained some semblance of boundaries, of control, by teasing her as he always had, and it had always been effective in either drawing out the more shy side of her nature or returning the tension between them to more familiar territory as they began debating some trivial facet of the, as she put it, 'archaic' social hierarchy governing their lives.

This time, though, he had snapped. She had always had that effect on him, hadn't she? What the hell did she think he was doing with her then if he really didn't like her?

And what was making his easily embarassed country girl so bold all of a sudden?

And why was it getting so hot and so hard for him to breathe?

Ga Eul's hopeful demeanor had begun to crumble. He'd been silent for too long, he knew. She probably thought he was rejecting her all over again.

He probably should let her think that. It would work out better for her in the end. But he was selfish and maybe a bit helpless when she looked at him like that and so the next words out of his mouth were anything but.

"Ga Eul-yang, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ga Eul met this pointed question with stunned silence, and so he continued, "What if fate arranges for me to marry my soulmate? Don't you think I would like to pretend that?"

* * *

Ga Eul didn't have time to dwell on what he meant by this statement because in the next moment he crushed his mouth against hers, strangely casting off his earlier reserve, and she acted on instinct as well, matching his kiss with equal intensity.

When they finally broke away, he mumbled, "Are you sure about this?"

Ga Eul nodded, thought at the moment she was slightly unsure what he was referring to.

"I trust you, Sunbae," she whispered breathlessly.

He drew his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Good. I trust you too. Don't bed and forget me, Ga Eul-yang." A hint of smile curved his lips.

"I make no promises." Ga Eul smiled back, falling into the rhythm of their familiar banter.

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows and began undoing his cufflinkes.

"Is that so?"

"It depends on how good this is, whether or not I remember it," she replied, teasing him as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh? I thought my reputation preceded me."

"You know, I find that most things aren't nearly as good as their reputations would have one believe." Yi Jeong's body, however, was flawless, she thought, as he opened his shirt up all the way and shrugged it off, revealing his smooth chest and toned abdomen.

"Well, in this particular case, you are wrong." Reaching behind her, he unzipped her skirt as he kissed her forehead. He let her skirt drop to her ankles, leaving her in only leggings.

Gripping her waist with one hand, he slipped his other hand between her thighs and stroked her as he pressed her against the wall.

His mouth felt warm on her ear as he whispered, "You know what they say about good girls?"

"Ah?" Ga Eul nearly whimpered as he began massaging her folds despite the layers of material between them and his fingers. He seemed to know all the right points to hit to make her feel pleasure.

"They say there's a bad girl in every good girl just waiting to be unleashed."

He ran his tongue along the rim of her ear.

"Most people don't know"-he blew into her ear-"how to bring it out."

Ga Eul breathed unsteadily and gripped his bare shoulders as he dug his finger into the most sensitive part of her nub.

"Like right now, I bet you want something." He thumbed the waistband of her leggings and pressed his lips against her ear. "I bet it's something you wouldn't dare say out loud, am I right?"

His fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties but stopped at her lower abdomen.

"Ga Eul-yang. Tell me what you want."

He drew small, lazy circles on her stomach.

"I'm not going to do anything else if you don't." He kissed her jaw. "Tell me." And her neck. "What do you want?" And her throat. "Your skin is so soft." He ran his tongue along the underside of her chin, and at the contact she suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. Grabbing his wrist, she forced his hand further down her panties, to the place between her thighs that no one had ever touched.

Then their mouths crashed together again, and it felt like heaven, his fingers exploring her folds as his tongue explored her mouth.

To her disappointment, they stayed like that for only a moment before he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

Breathing heavily, he asked, "Feels different from when you do it, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Miss Innocence. Don't tell me you've never touched yourself before."

"I-I don't see how that's...any of your...b-business to be honest," Ga Eul stammered, trying to form coherent thoughts as he continued stroking and tapping her nub. She turned her face to the side, although she knew he could see how feverishly she was blushing anyway.

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"It is now." He drew a slow circle with the tip of his thumb around her clit, adding a little more pressure each time he went around.

"Tell me what you like, and I'll do it." He slipped one finger inside her and felt her walls immediately constrict. "Whatever you like."

"Um." His finger had begun writhing inside her while his thumb kept massaging her clit. If she hadn't been wet before, she was thoroughly soaked now as he pressed her harder against the wall.

Ga Eul didn't know if she had the nerve to ask for what she wanted. He was an extremely good kisser, and she'd been curious about how his mouth might feel on other parts of her body for quite a while, but she wasn't sure how to ask for that. Or if he would even want to...

"Ga Eul-yang?" His tone had grown serious again, and she looked back at up at him.

"Can I taste you?"

* * *

Ga Eul nodded imperceptibly, but it was enough.

Pulling her leggings and her panties down in one swift movement, Yi Jeong only allowed her to step out of them before kneeling down and grabbing her ass to hold her in place. Positioning her so that she was standing practically on top of him, he flicked his tongue experimentally against her nub. Hearing a soft cry of pleasure erupt from her lips, he blew cool air against her folds, front to back, then drew his tongue in the opposite direction. She automatically dropped her hips, lowering herself onto him, though he doubted she was consciously aware of it.

Nudging his nose into her clit, he breathed deeply of her intoxicating scent and kissed her softly, barely brushing his lips against her at first. He wanted to be gentle with her, he thought, suckling her folds. She was a goddess, and he wanted to worship her. Carefully, he opened her up with the tip of his tongue and dove inside her wet heat. He intended to try a few things, to see what she liked, but she gripped his hair and shoved him into her, making him lose his last vestige of control. She tasted better than the sweetest wine he'd ever drank, and he wanted all of her. Clutching her hips tighter, he drove his tongue harder inside her and sucked her mercilessly as she held him in place, making her hips move in tandem with the strokes of his tongue as he thrust into her.

* * *

"Jeongie," Ga Eul moaned softly as his tongue swirled inside her. It was the nickname she had secretly given him but had never been brave enough to use in his presence. Something about him wanting her in such a basic, primal way gave her courage, though, and she let it slip out in a much louder moan.

"Oh, Jeongie."

She didn't want anything but him moving inside her, feeding on her ravenously. They were moving together, bonded by mutual, uncontainable desires, and the fact that he was pleasuring her instead of taking advantage of the situation made her want him all the more.

"Jeongie," she repeated.

The name seemed to have an effect on him, and he returned his attention to her clit, which welcomed the pressure of his thumb with a sharp ache as the rest of her center began burning up. She recognized the sensation-she had, indeed, touched herself before-but this experience had so many more layers to it than usual. The warmth of his mouth. The strength of his fingers. The light brush of his hair against her abdomen. The bob of his head as she clutched him to her.

She closed her eyes.

The knot of her clit throbbed.

His thumb worked her frantically.

If he would just hit that one spot...there...again...

His tongue flicked the back of her folds.

She wanted him inside her again...no...not his tongue...she wanted...she wanted...oh god...

"Jeongie."

Warmth flooded her as her core swelled with longing. Her body arched, and she felt a heady, euphoric pleasure consume her right before a colossal shudder coursed through her lower body, and her core constricted and pulsed like mad against his mouth.

She clutched his hair, his head, anything to ground her as she rode the high of her orgasm, all of her pent-up desire for him rolling down in violent waves. She hoped he felt it, felt how much she wanted him.

She wanted him.

She wanted him so bad.

When she hit bottom, her clit, however, had had enough for the moment, so she forced his head away from her as she was far too tender in all the areas that had been screaming for his touch some moments before.

Yi Jeong acquiesced, letting her collapse back onto the bed as he got up from the floor.

* * *

When she blearily opened her eyes moments later, some awareness of reality settling back in, he was hovering over her with a predictable smirk on his face.

"Was it that good?"

What could she do but nod?

"Good," Yi Jeong answered, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Ready for round two or do you need a minute?"

It was odd. She could smell herself on his breath, and here he was looking at her all nonchalantly like they had just been making pots together.

Well...she did suppose this was a bit more normal for him than it was for her.

"Um...just a minute, Sunbae."

"Sunbae? I thought you were calling me something else a minute ago." The glimmer in his eyes told Ga Eul he had heard her little slip.

"Oh that...I, um...I know you don't like nicknames, but, um...I just thought, um..."

"Calm down. I like it. But only in the bedroom, understand? I might just die if the guys start calling me that."

Despite her returning nervousness, Ga Eul laughed.

"Okay, Sun-I mean, Jeongie...Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I like the way you taste."

"Oh."

"Oh. Um." Smiling, Yi Jeong mussed her hair up. "You're cute, just like a little kid"

Ga Eul pouted, and Yi Jeong laughed.

"See? You can't help it."

"Yah! Is that what you're supposed to say to a girl you just...just..."

"See? You can't even say that."

"I...I don't like you."

"Ah, but you like what I just did to you." His eyes sparkled with unspoken mischief.

She couldn't say anything to that.

"I don't like you either." Yi Jeong climbed on top of the bed, putting one knee on either side of Ga Eul, about even with her shoulders. "But the rest of my body disagrees with me, so what can I do?" Sliding his belt off, he smirked down at her once more.

"What are you staring at, Ga Eul-yang?" he teased.

"N-nothing."

"Then I guess there's nothing you want to see under here." He stroked the rigid bulge in his pants suggestively.

"N-no."

Yi Jeong unzipped his pants. Grabbing her hand, he forced it inside the hole where the zipper had been, and she felt his hard length under her fingers for the first time.

Ga Eul ran her thumb back and forth along the edge of his member, quite mesmerized by how much it felt like bone.

"I'll let you touch it if you let me take that blouse off."

"Okay," she said softly.

Ga Eul only had to undo the buttons and clasp at the top of his pants, but still somehow Yi Jeong managed to finish unbuttoning her blouse before she could start taking his boxers down.

"Not yet." He pulled her hand away from the waistband of his boxers.

"But you said-"

Yi Jeong quirked an eyebrow.

"So you did want to see it?"

Ga Eul's cheeks flamed up.

"Don't worry." Putting his hands on her waist, Yi Jeong guided her further up the bed until she was lying completely flat, save for her head, which rested on some pillows. He stripped her of her bra in one quick movement.

"If you're good, I'll let you play with it." As he slid his fingers up her breasts, she sunk back into the bed and opened her legs so that he could lay on top of her. He was rock hard, and she wanted him naked against her, wanted him to take her. She didn't know what was happening to her sense of control or modesty. She only knew that Yi Jeong was seducing her, and she'd be damned if she didn't let him. He kissed her mouth and her neck, working his way down to the base of her throat and then to her stomach, her breasts. She closed her eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of his lips on her skin and his tongue roaming up and down and his breath blowing against the places his tongue had just been, making her shiver.

* * *

"You like that?" Yi Jeong asked, feeling her shiver when he traced her breast with his tongue.

Ga Eul nodded, her eyes closed when he looked up at her. She dug her fingers into his already mussed-up hair, and he sucked on her nipple, reveling in the scent of her skin and the softness of her breasts against his cheek.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered and began sucking the crook between her neck and her shoulder while one of his hands massaged her breast. His thumb rolled her nipple, and she jerked slightly as he began rubbing his concealed cock against her re-aroused center. His precum was leaking out, and he wondered if she could feel the dampness through his boxers. He moved his mouth to her other breast, tugging gently on her nipple with his teeth. He was moving on instinct now, feeling her body begin to respond to him.

As he picked up his pace, she wrapped her legs around his hips and clutched his shoulders.

He felt her nails on his back and prayed for her to mark him. She was his first after all, the first woman he'd made love to, the first woman he'd fucked who actually meant something to him.

"What does Ga Eul-yang want right now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Sunbae." She breathed heavily.

"Where does she want Sunbae?"

"In...inside her."


	9. Good Girl Part 4

**A/N: In the spirit of this being the most drawn out smut scene ever, there will be one _final_ chapter after this. Enjoy :) **

Ga Eul hadn't said a word after he'd lifted off of her and fumbled around in the drawer next to the bed for a pack of condoms he'd stashed there in case of something like this happening. He knew he'd promised her she could touch him, but at this point he feared her tentative caresses alone would make him cum. He wasn't sure how she had such an effect on him. He'd started getting hard the moment she'd mentioned sex earlier, which was why he'd gotten up from the bed.

Only in his imagination did he think he might be doing this-spreading her legs further apart and pressing final kiss to her wet core. She remained silent through all of this, which probably meant she was nervous.

He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts, though he knew he would back down if she was.

He really hoped she wasn't.

Clearing his throat, Yi Jeong asked, "You sure you're ready? We don't have to do this now."

Ga Eul gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'm sure, Sunbae."

"Don't worry. I'll go really slow, okay?"

Nodding again, Ga Eul said, "Okay."

Yi Jeong smirked.

"You know, if I knew this is what it would take to quiet you down, I would have tried this method years ago."

"Sunbae!"

"Shhhh, save your voice for later. You're going to need it." He winked at her, and she looked ready to slap him. Chuckling, he slipped on the condom and climbed back over her to where he could easily line them up.

* * *

"Sh-shouldn't y-you be...saving your voice too?" Ga Eul replied indignantly as Yi Jeong felt around for her entrance.

"Why? Are you that interested in making me scream?" Yi Jeong tut-tutted at her. "Ga Eul-yang, I didn't know you had such a perverted mind."

"I don't...know what you're...going...on about," Ga Eul stammered out. Even through the thin condom, the tip of his cock felt treacherously tantalizing against her sensitive folds.

"Just trying to distract you," Yi Jeong said quietly, his expression completely serious this time, his eyes focused below her stomach. He stopped moving, and she realized he'd lined up with her opening.

"I'm going to come inside you now," he said, gazing back up at her face. "Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Just do it. Close your eyes."

Complying with his request, the next thing she felt was Yi Jeong's hot breath on her ear again.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered as he swirled his tip around her entrance, teasing her. "I could fuck you all night long, Ga Eul-yang."

"Feel how hard I am? Does that make you wet? Does that make you want to cum? Hmm? Does that make you want to cum for me?"

"Sunbae," Ga Eul mumbled shakily. He was so close to being inside of her, she could hardly stand it, the fire in her belly building back up at an alarming rate.

"I'm going to come inside you," he continued, "and then you're going to cum while I'm inside you."

With a gentle nudge, he slid his tip inside her, and she felt her walls constrict around him.

"See? We fit perfectly. Does that mean we're soulmates, Ga Eul-yang?"

Ga Eul didn't answer but let out a small moan.

He gave her time to adjust to him before he slid inside her a bit more, the slickness of her walls helping him, until suddenly she felt a spasm of pain and retracted a bit. Biting her lip, she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Yi Jeong's voice instantly went from seductive to soothing as he whispered, "It's okay." He pressed his forehead against hers. "It's okay. You're doing good."

Ga Eul whimpered a bit, and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. You want me to stop? I'll stop if you want me to."

Ga Eul shook her head. Her whole body ached for him, and that longing felt worse than the pain when he'd broken her hymen. Even though it felt strange having the foreign member inside of her, she only wanted more and more of it. She wanted more of him.

Opening her eyes, she mumbled, "Keep going...please."

Hard as bone, he pushed himself further into her, going slowly, pausing at intervals to let her breathe and adjust her position. When he was fully inside her, they both stopped and stared at each other.

Taking a deep breath, Yi Jeong rasped, "Ga Eul-yang?"

"Yes?" She stared up at him, still not quite believing that he was part of her, that they were together in the most intimate way possible.

"When I start moving, follow me, okay?"

"Okay."

"I want you to cum with me."

He kissed her mouth.

"I want us to cum together."

Another kiss.

"I want you to feel everything."

He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, and she wrapped her legs around him and let the rest of her body go limp in submission as he began moving inside her, drawing himself out and pushing back in with languid strokes. Rolling her hips to his rhythm, she reveled in the warmth and sweat of his body on top of her. The steady strokes of his tongue inside of her mouth mimicked his cock. Her nipples, rigid from brushing against his chest, longed for his mouth again.

Lightheaded, and unable to contain her moans of pleasure any longer, Ga Eul closed her eyes and let her head loll to the side. She couldn't think about anything but his cock pounding into her tight shaft. It felt amazing, and it only got better when he shifted their position so he could finger her clit.

* * *

"Ga Eul-yang, this is the good part," he whispered, rocking back and forth. "You know what I'm doing right now?"

Ga Eul opened her eyes, which were already glazed over with pleasure.

"I'm fucking the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Jeongie."

"Come on," he whispered. "That's it...Move with me. That's it...Good girl...Good girl."

"Jeongie."

"Good girl...good...ah-ahhh…oh god…ga…ga…ga-eul-yang…"

Ga Eul moaned and arched her body into him, her thighs clenching his waist.

"Yi…Jeong…ah…ah…ah…ah…ahhhhh…"

He wanted to cum inside her so bad it pained him, and he thrust into her harder.

Ga Eul stared up at him open-mouthed, her forehead beaded with sweat, a constant moan escaping her throat as his cock slid in and out of her.

Yi Jeong loved his view from here, staring down at her sensuous figure and her face laden with lust. Lust he knew she reserved only for him. He didn't used to pay so much attention to the girl beneath him as he did to getting himself off, preferring to keep his focus on the friction sending jolts of pleasure through his cock, but with Ga Eul, he found himself staring into her eyes as they moved together, his face only inches from hers, marveling at how well she'd picked up his rhythm, her desperation matching his. As he thrust into her faster, his hard-on ready to burst, her hands were all over him—scratching his chest, clinging to his shoulders.

He was nearing orgasm now, and if the way she cried out his name was anything to go by, she was too. Her walls pulsed around him, and a small shudder ran through Ga Eul's stomach just before he felt an orgasm rack her body. Her hips jerked forward as he went in for a deep thrust and felt the same spasm overtake his own body, and he collapsed on top of Ga Eul, shuddering and moaning until it ended, their hot bodies tangled together, exhausted but content.


	10. Good Girl Part 5

**A/N: Idk about this...It's an epilogue of sorts...I'm just tired of staring at it haha so I'll go ahead and post it. The whole sequence could probably do with some revision, but I'm glad people have enjoyed it anyway. Thanks so much for your reviews and support! :)**

How long they lay there curled up into each other on the sweat-soaked sheets, Ga Eul didn't know. She only knew when she felt Yi Jeong slide out of her and get up from the bed, mumbling that he'd be back.

He disappeared into the bathroom, and for a few minutes Ga Eul was left alone with the chilled air and her racing thoughts now that the headiness of orgasm had fizzled out.

Shit.

What had she done?

Well, what she had done felt amazing, but at the same time, she felt more than a bit embarrassed for letting herself get carried away by her emotions like that. Did this even mean the same thing to him that it did to her?

Pulling the sheets up, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, ignoring the soreness where his cock had been.

She'd always sworn she would wait to do this with her soulmate, but she had to admit to herself that even if Yi Jeong wasn't her soulmate, she still wanted this with him. It felt right.

So why was she suddenly so scared again?

And what did he mean when he talked about marrying his soulmate? That snippet of conversation came back to her just as Yi Jeong came out of the bathroom in a new pair of boxers.

He looked right at her then and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Ga Eul flung herself down on the bed and tried to hide beneath one of the pillows.

Oh, what did he even think of her now? This was such a bad, bad, bad idea.

Hearing him approach and sit down beside her hidden form, she buried her face in her hands.

"Ga Eul-yang? You okay? Did I...did I do something wrong?" Yi Jeong asked, concern evident in his tone.

"No, no," Ga Eul responded quickly, her voice muffled by the covers.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Ga Eul didn't respond, unsure herself of why she was hiding from him.

"You know, I've already seen everything there is to see. Besides, the water is going to get cold if you let it sit too long."

Water?

"I ran a bath because I thought you might like one...Ga Eul-yang?"

She sat up abruptly, nearly knocking her head against his hand that had reached out to move the pillow away.

"I just...I'm...embarrassed. Because I'm not embarrassed...I mean, I...I just..." Ga Eul trailed off rather helplessly. "Do you think I'm a bad girl, Sunbae?"

Yi Jeong chuckled and brushed her hair back over her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're saying, Ga Eul-yang, but no...and yes...I don't know, you can be bad when you want to, I think. But that's not a bad thing. In fact, I find it really sexy. If you were all bad or all good, you wouldn't be so interesting to me."

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry, Sunbae, about what I said earlier. I didn't mean that I really thought you didn't like me. I mean I didn't really think that you didn't...I mean I thought-"

"Calm down. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. But the more you talk, the more confused I get. This is why I say women don't make any sense."

"Well...if we made sense, we wouldn't be so interesting, as you say."

"Hmm, good one."

Yi Jeong continued running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you like it at least?...That's not a question you can nod at, Ga Eul-yang. Did you like it?" Yi Jeong caught her by the waist and began tickling her. "Did you?"

Yi Jeong pulled her further down the bed and continued tickling her.

"Yes!" she managed between giggles, "I promise yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure...Sunbae...Sunbae, stop...please...I can't breathe."

He hovered over her.

"But I like it when you can't breathe."

"You'd like it if I was dead?"

"Why do you always assume the worst of me? First I think you're a bad person, and now I want you dead. The level of trust in this relationship is astounding."

"I was just kidding."

"I wasn't. I think I'm going to have fun making you breathless from now on. Shall we start right now?"

He began lowering his face to hers, and Ga Eul protested, feebly, "A-ah, but the water's going to get cold."

"How do you know you won't be burning up after this?" He brushed his nose against hers.

"Um."

She parted her lips, expecting to feel his mouth on hers, but instead his lips brushed cheek. He found her earlobe and kissed it and pressed his lips against her ear one more time. Then he paused.

He paused for so long that Ga Eul almost asked him what was wrong when he said her name.

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"Huh?"

"Saranghae."


	11. Maid? Of Honor

**A/N: Part one of a series of smut surrounding Jan Di and Ji Hoo's wedding...not that this really has anything to do with their wedding...**

Picking Yi Jeong up from the airport had taken much longer than expected, and by the time they had made it to the high-end bakery for Jan Di and Ji Hoo's cake-tasting, they had but five minutes to spare. Yet somehow she'd up here, sprawled out on the back seat with her lavender halter dress undone to reveal her breasts, which Yi Jeong's mouth currently tended to.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as he made a meal out of her right breast.

"Yi Jeong-ah," she mumbled.

"Mmm?" His tongue swirled deliciously around her erect nipple, and despite herself she opened her legs a bit wider, feeling the wetness in her underwear.

"You know we're already ten minutes late?"

"And I thought you were the romantic one." Yi Jeong lifted his head and brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes.

"There's nothing romantic about making out in a parking garage."

"Well, as my girlfriend always likes to say, we're not making out. We're making love." He winked at her. "And my windows are somewhat illegally tinted."

'Somewhat illegally?' she mouthed as he pulled down her panties and hiked her dress up around her waist.

"Wouldn't you like to do illegal things with me, Ga Eul-yang?" he asked as his head disappeared between her legs.

"Pabo," she muttered.

Nevertheless, draping her legs over his shoulders, she decided the slight probability of them getting caught and/or arrested was worth satisfying her immediate urge to smother his face between her legs.

She also couldn't think straight once Yi Jeong began gently pecking her folds, his lips brushing her skin then lifting off again. His tongue darted out and flicked her clit. As she fisted her hands in his hair, he suckled her, adding a bit more pressure.

"You know, I didn't eat anything on the plane," he murmured, sending vibrations through her core. "I kept thinking how I really wanted a taste of—"

 _R_ _rrrrr_ _ing._

Ga Eul glanced at her phone lying on the console.

"It's Jan Di. She's probably...wondering...where we are."

The ringing stopped, then started up again.

"Yi Jeong-ah." Ga Eul squirmed as his tongue darted in and out of her. "Can you get my phone?"

"Are you serious right now?" Yi Jeong's face popped back into view.

"Sunbae, I'm the maid of honor. I'm supposed to be there—"

"On time. I know, I know." Yi Jeong sighed as he picked up the phone. Instead of handing it to her, he answered it himself.

"Hello? Jan Di-ah?...Yes, we're almost there. Give us about ten minutes….Yes...Okay, see you then. Bye."

Tossing the phone back up to the front seat, Yi Jeong sat up.

"Well, I guess we better go," he announced. "I'll just get my carry on from the trunk and—"

"So Yi Jeong!"

Yi Jeong looked taken aback at the sudden vehemence in her voice.

"What? I thought you wanted to go."

"Didn't your maids ever teach you not to pick at your food?"

"I wasn't picking." Yi Jeong tapped along her core with the tips of her fingers. "I was sampling. I thought sampling was the theme of the day."

"You're so annoying." Ga Eul groaned.

"You can leave if I'm annoying you too much."

Yi Jeong slipped a finger inside her wet slit.

"We're going to be late," he whispered, rubbing her g spot. Her only reply was a labored gasp as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Yi Jeong chuckled. He loved winding her up. He loved imagining how much fun he would have being with her all the time like this. The thought of being with one woman for the rest of his life used to scare him, mainly because he figured he would get tied to some snobbish heiress he barely knew and either their avoidance would be mutual or she would cling onto him annoyingly while he pushed her away, becoming like the person he hated most in the world, his father.

Now he had dreams of waking up every morning next to the beautiful woman currently writhing against his fingers.

He dipped his head back down.

His lips touched her soft wet pink flesh there, and he nudged his nose into her, breathing in the sweet scent of her arousal. Lapping his tongue languidly inside her walls, he felt more precum drip out and dampen the insides of her thighs. She closed her legs around him, locking his head inside of her thighs, and he slid his tongue into her tight slit. Her fingers toyed with his hair, messing it up, but he could care less at the moment. She hadn't been lying when she said she liked bad boys.

"Jeongie...Jeongie, rub my clit," she rasped, whimpering when he did as she asked and began flicking his tongue across the hard nub. Slipping one hand between her thighs, he pushed one finger inside of her, then a second one, and slowly began thrusting.

"Mmm, right...right there. Do it right there. Do it faster."

Unsure of whether she meant his tongue or his fingers, he sped up both movements. Her labored breathing meant she was close, especially with the way she was squirming against him now, pushing against his mouth and forcing him to eat her out.

He was more than happy to oblige.

Curling his fingers, he kept them moving at a steady pace while continuing to stroke her with tongue. She gripped his hair so tight it hurt.

He could care less.

"Ohhh...Oh, Sunbae...Mmmm, I want to cum so bad." She choked out the words, her voice pleading. He swirled his tongue around her nub harder, just the way she liked.

 _Come on baby. Cum for me. Cum into my mouth._

"Jeongie, I...mmmm...I...ah...ah...ah..."

 _Cum for me. That's it. Push your hips up. You know you want this. You know you want to fuck my mouth._

Ga Eul groaned as her legs widened and her hips bucked of their own accord, her release shuddering against his lips and over his fingers. When he pulled them out of her pussy, they were soaked.

Her legs collapsed back down to the seat as Yi Jeong sat up, smirking at his half-dazed bride-to-be.

Oh, right. She didn't know about that yet, but he had a tiny square box stowed away in his carry-on for later.

"Must you always look like that?" Ga Eul mumbled weakly.

"Look like what? A god in human form?"

"No. Like a cat who just ate a mouse."

"Technically, I did eat something just now."

"You know what I mean."

Yi Jeong slid his fingers ever-so-gently up the side of her leg.

"No, I don't think I do. But you like bad boys, remember? Want one?" He dangled his hand over her mouth.

"Were those the fingers that were inside me?"

Yi Jeong nodded.

Grabbing his hand, she shoved them in her mouth. Her tongue curled around his fingers, and she sucked them, taking them into her throat.

He could feel his cock straining at his pants. Tearing his hand away, he climbed on top of her and kissed her, his tongue thrusting deep into her throat where his fingers had been a moment before.

For several breathless moments he writhed on top of her until she began shoving at his chest, and he abruptly remembered where they were and why.

"Jeongie...Yi Jeong," she rasped, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face. "I need to redo my makeup. You better...We better clean ourselves up."

Burying his face in her hair, Yi Jeong groaned. "But I want you so bad."

Drawing small circles over his scalp, Ga Eul whispered, "You can have me tonight." She kissed his ear. "I'll let you take me from behind as hard as you want."

"If you let me take you from behind, I'll be as gentle as you want."

"Promise?"

Yi Jeong nodded, then kissed her nose. "Promise."

Ga Eul smiled, then wrinkled her nose.

"I think we both need to brush our teeth before we go in there."

"Don't worry." Yi Jeong winked. "I have some mouth wash in my carry-on."

"You know Sunbae." Ga Eul hooked one leg over his hip. "One might think you planned this in advance."

"A player always plans."

A pout formed at the edge of Ga Eul's lips.

"Excuse me, an ex-player always plans."

Ga Eul's lips curved back into a smile as he pressed a final kiss to them.

"Anyway, I think the one who really got played here was me."


	12. Maid? Of Honor Part 2

They had been allowed to take home several gigantic cake samples from the bakery, and even though Ga Eul had no desire to eat any more cake ever again after that day, Yi Jeong had decided to put it to good use after their late dinner by smearing the icing across her breasts and down her stomach as she lay on the kitchen floor in his apartment.

"You look like you're glazing one of your pottery projects," Ga Eul mumbled. "You don't have to be so thorough. It's going to come off anyway. Are you sure you want to lick up _all_ that icing?"

Stripped down to his boxers, Yi Jeong continued rubbing her midsection with artistic intensity.

"But I like my human subject. You know, painting bodies is a type of art." He slid his hands up her breasts and back down to her thighs.

"Well, don't get any ideas," she said, separating her legs wider to better accommodate him. "Somehow I don't like the sound of you finger-painting beautiful young models."

"Why would I do that when I have my own private model for free?" He tugged on one of her legs, and she pretended to kick him.

"Nothing in life is free, Sunbae."

"Oh?" He stopped his decorating frenzy and rested his hands on her hipbones. "And what do you demand as payment for the pleasure of being painted by such an important artistic figure?"

"Why don't you take me with you on your next trip? You can show me off to all your important clients." She slid her fingers down her torso suggestively. "I have excellent customer service skills. Maybe I can help you reel them in."

"Why don't you try reeling in that tongue of yours."

"But Sunbae." Ga Eul drew her lips into a fake pout. "You like my tongue."

"Not if you're using it on other men."

"What about women?"

"I don't...Okay, that might be kind of hot, but no...Do I get to watch?"

"If you're good and lick all the icing off now, I will consider it." She winked.

Lifting his eyebrows at her, he asked, "Starting from where?"

She tapped the nipple on her left breast, and he leaned over her to swipe his tongue at it.

"Mmm," she whimpered at the feeling of his warm tongue mixed with the chilled icing.

"Wow, this is really sweet," Yi Jeong mumbled as he alternated sucking and nibbling on her nipple and the surrounding skin.

"My breasts or the icing?"

"Mmm, both."

"Be sure to get all of it," she murmured.

"Don't worry." He kissed down the valley between her breasts. "Even if I don't, we are definitely going to take a shower after this."

"Mmm, a shower sounds nice." Ga Eul closed her eyes and relaxed herself. "I didn't like the first cake or the...the last...two cakes. But I don't...don't know why...Ji Hoo Sunbae...insisted we come...He was just going to get what...ah...what...oh god...what Jan Di-ah...wanted."

Ga Eul swore if she died right then she'd be happy. She had yet to discover a better feeling than his mouth pressing tender kisses all over her body.

Tracing circles around her right breast with his tongue, Yi Jeong brought one hand down to her folds and slipped two fingers inside. Immediately, her pulsing slit clenched around him, and she spread her legs wider.

He licked a pattern up and down her stomach, then teased her gently at the edge of her folds. As he stretched her out with one hand, his other hand reached up and stroked her breasts. He spread the wetness from his mouth around her pointed nipples. When his tongue took the place of his fingers on her breast again, she moaned contentedly. The sweet ache between her legs drew her to lift her hips and thrust against his fingers.

Secure in his boxers, Yi Jeong's cock twitched as Ga Eul's cunt grew wetter. Yi Jeong imagined his member thrusting into her instead of his fingers as he sucked the last bit of icing from the corner of one breast. Rubbing his face against the soft fleshy mound, he sped up the movement of his thumb circling her clit.

"Good girl," he whispered when she humped his digits harder. Flicking her hard knot, he heard her murmur for him to keep going, and by all means, he complied.

From the beginning, she had been a good student, though her experience had been severely limited before they came together. Honestly, he'd never seen anyone respond to him so perfectly. Sometimes he didn't know if he could truly make her happy in the long term, his complicated past weighing down on him like an anvil, but this... _this_ he could do for her. In this particular area, he could give her pleasure like she'd never dreamed.

The dark circles around her nipples beckoned his mouth, and he clamped down on them once more.

She ground into his fingers, soaking them, sucking them in, her motions rushed and desperate. She was close.

Removing his lips from her nipple, he watched her face as she parted her lips, shut her eyes, and let ecstasy overtake her features. Her orgasm rolled down her stomach in violent spasms until she suddenly stilled and removed his hand from her cunt with shaking fingers.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to look directly at him.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling up at him.

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Want something else?"

Smudging icing on his nose, she giggled and kissed his mouth.

"I want to do you now."

Some moments later, Ga Eul knelt before him, familiarly tracing the lines of his body.

Spreading icing around the entire length of his cock, Ga Eul took the glazed confection in her mouth and sucked the sweet buttercream from the tip. The sensation of her tongue massaging his head nearly sent him over the edge, and he grasped her hair, trying to maintain control. His full, rigid cock begged for release, but he didn't want to cum yet, not with her slick center begging for his entrance.

The scent of her arousal hung in the air. Stiffening when her fingertips touched his balls, his cock twitched in her mouth, and he mumbled for her to clean all the icing off.

"In a minute," she replied, and suddenly he felt a slick finger invade his butt hole.

He guessed they would be playing dirty tonight.

Combined with the action from her tongue and her fingers on his sack, her digit plugging into him made him hiss out a few curses. He couldn't hold it. Jerking, his cock blew its load into her mouth. White creamy liquid shot into the back of her throat, coating her chin and neck as she pulled back.

The smell of sweets mingled with sweat and semen on her breath as her hot mouth met his. He could taste himself on her tongue.

"Shower," she whispered, nudging her nose into his neck.

He grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed.

"I rubbed one out every day thinking about you, but the live version is much better."

Blushing in spite of what had just happened, Ga Eul leaned her head on his shoulder. The tip of his spent cock pressed against her stomach. Holding him, she trailed her fingers around his hips, drawing one up between them to tease him again.

"That's very touching, Sunbae," she remarked dryly. "I missed you too."

"You know you like it."

"I know I would like a hot shower."

"This wasn't hot enough for you?" He clicked his tongue. "What would Jan Di say if—"

"Shut up. I was talking about the water."

"Sure you were."

* * *

 _Ding._

The elevator opened, but no one else joined the couple already inside. From the outside, Ga Eul thought, they would never appear likely to be couple. Yi Jeong had on another one of his cool suits and had adopted a stance she had deemed 'the player.' Whereas she looked quite like a kindergarten teacher displaced from her school, all cardigan and glasses and planner. Any moment now, she expected the doors to pop open and some unsuspecting heiress to enter and begin fawning over Yi Jeong. Once a woman had slipped her number inside his suit pocket with Ga Eul standing right next to him!

Still, if she moved back to stand next to or in front of Yi Jeong, she knew he would probably just use it as an excuse to touch her butt, and she did not need any distractions right now, thank you. The rehearsal dinner would be starting in two hours, and she had to make sure everything was ready.

If only her thoughts would stop wandering.

 _Her cunt was already leaking again when he stepped into the shower with her. After all, it had been weeks since she'd felt him inside her. She knew he still needed time to recover from their oral play earlier but thought she might help him along and pressed him against the fogged glass. Rubbing her hips against his erection, she groaned along with him as his hands wrapped around her damp breasts. Taking a bar of soap, he lathered her chest and her stomach, his touch light and sensuous. Before long, his hardening member twitched against her back. Soon enough, he had removed the hand from her breast and had begun slapping her hips with his cock, sticking the tip in between them and then drawing it out again, teasing her. The steam from the shower of water beside them made them both sticky. Soon she hoped to be sticky with something else. Spreading her legs a bit wider, she welcomed his cock as his fingers continued playing with her folds._

 _Turning them around so that Ga Eul was pressed against the glass, Yi Jeong grinded harder against her. She could see their hazy reflection in the bathroom mirror as her quivering center heaved against him, her hips longing for more contact. Easing his cock into her firm ass, he grabbed her abdomen to steady her. He began with slow, gentle thrusts, gradually building the intensity. His balls slapped into her eager bottom as she arched into him, her clit throbbing with need. Holding onto the shower rail, she shoved herself onto his thick length, matching his rhythm, their bodies molded together perfectly._

 _Moving aside her wet hair, he bit her neck as her head lolled back. The wedge of his cock jerking into her as she rocked her hips back and forth set a new flood of cum dribbling down her thighs. He'd begun playing with her clit, but his movements weren't focused enough to hit the spots he had earlier, so she suggested taking over and brought his hands up to squeeze her breasts once more. Closing her eyes, she let a soft moan escape her lips as her fingers brushed her tender clit and imagined they were his fingers rubbing against her. Putting pressure on her hard knot of pleasure, she moved her fingers in circles to the rhythm of her hips._

 _She couldn't believe it was her ass he wanted to stuff his cock into. Her breasts he wanted to feel in his hands and her cunt he wanted to taste. Her body in his bed, in his mouth, rubbing his thick cock. She could feel him stretching her, and she knew he wanted to cum inside her, could hear the urgency in his moans. It was coming. Her aching core pulsed to match his thrusts. She wanted him to explode inside of her ass. She wanted him to fill her so full of himself that she exploded herself._

 _He'd cum all over her chest once. Then he'd licked it up from her breasts and smeared the rest of it over her stomach. She could feel his teeth nibbling her nipples even now as he kneaded her breasts harder, mumbling how close he was. She shifted her hips so he could plunge deeper. Her pussy ached, its heat growing. Cum and sweat and warm water dribbled down her thighs. His damp chest rubbed against her back._

" _Cum with me," he whispered, and she did, impaling herself on her own fingers over and over again. His orgasm erupted across her hips and into her ass, and when he pulled out of her, his cum leaked onto her legs. The tingling sensation of cum dripping onto her wet flesh triggered her own orgasm, and she grinded against him as she rode out her own wave of pleasure. Leaning against the glass wall when she finished, she felt his cock—now flaccid—press up against her again, and he laid a gentle kiss on top of her head._

 _Shaking, she leaned against him, and they clung to each other. When they caught their breaths, he lathered her down with soap again and rinsed her off. Then he wrapped her in fluffy white towels and carried her over to his bed where they both collapsed, curling themselves into and around each other._

"Did you know that marriage is just a legal form of obsession with another person?" Yi Jeong commented suddenly.

Shaking herself out of her naughty thoughts, Ga Eul asked, "What?" She glanced over at him, but he seemed entranced by something on his phone. Rubbing her thighs together to assuage her aching center, she willed herself to calm back down. He had no idea how wet she was for him right now.

"People in business usually get married for money," Yi Jeong explained, finally looking up at her, "but I think people in love get married so they can be legally obsessed with the other person for the rest of their lives," he explained.

"How romantic. So you finally admit your best friend was a stalker?"

"Ji Hoo?"

Ga Eul shot him a look.

"Ah, Gu Jun Pyo."

She shook her head.

"'You tell your friend not to be climbing that tree,'" she mimicked.

"What?"

"That's what you told me the first day you met me. Or some other nonsense like that."

"You remember everything about that day, don't you? Admit it. You thought I was cute."

Ga Eul scoffed.

"I thought you were going to get me fired. And you didn't even give me a ride back to the porridge shop. I lost an hour of work, and then I had to take the bus home."

"Hey, I would have given you a ride back. You stormed out on me."

"You were insulting my best friend!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I was joking."

Taking a deep breath, Ga Eul checked her watch again.

"I'm sorry, Sunbae. I just...The caterer already told me they would be late, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo just got here. I have to change my dress for tonight because the alterations didn't get done in time, and now Ji Hoo's grandfather is stuck in—"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." Yi Jeong stepped around her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I just want to do a good job."

Rubbing her arms, he assured her, "You are doing a good job. A lot better than the caterer, anyway."

Smiling up at him, Ga Eul half-heartedly slapped his shoulder.

"Suck-up."

"I always sucked up to the pretty teachers. They let me get away with everything. What's on the agenda for tonight, anyway?" Yi Jeong tugged the planner from her grasp. "Hmm, let's see. Rehearsal, followed by dinner. Ji Hoo's grandfather is making a speech?"

"Mmhm. Oh that reminds me. You prepared your speech for tomorrow, right?" Ga Eul asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"I've got it covered."

"What does that mean? You did actually write one out, didn't you?"

"It's all up here. Don't worry about it." Ga Eul rushed to catch up with him in her heels as he sauntered down the long hallway toward the ballroom.

"Sunbae, you can't just wing something like that! It's one of the most important speeches you'll ever give in your life!"

"Let me guess. Yours comes complete with a slideshow and multiple home videos."

"They're just a couple of pictures!"

"Really? Haha, I was just guessing."

"Sunbae!"

"You know maybe I should start out with a poem."

"A poem?"

"Sure. Isn't that romantic? You like it when I read poetry to you. Look, weddings are for women. If the women are anything like you, they'll eat it up."

"And the men?"

"Men are only interested in one thing: the wedding night." He winked at her as he held the door to the ballroom open.

"Well, this isn't your wedding Sunbae." Ga Eul smirked cheekily at him as she passed.

At the end of the grand room, chairs and tables were already being set up. She needed to speak with the wedding planner about the order of things and let out a sigh of relief when she spotted her talking to the manager of the venue.

"How will I fuck thee? Let me count the ways," Yi Jeong murmured in her ear, and she nearly jumped.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just appealing to the women and the men." Grinning, he stepped past her and surveyed the room.

He shrugged.

"Looks like a ballroom to me."

"Say, why don't you use your appeal for the better good and get her attention? I get the feeling she doesn't like me."

"I don't think she has anything against you. It's Jan Di's commoner ideas about weddings. And you encouraging her."

Ga Eul snorted.

"Karaoke is not a 'commoner idea.'"

"It is when you've already hired a full orchestra. She's marrying a violinist. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to write out your speech."

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows.

"And if I don't?"

"How will I kill thee? Let me count the ways." Ga Eul smiled and bowed politely as the wedding planner made her way over to them.

* * *

 _Ding._

The two other couples on the elevator with them got off on the third floor, but Ga Eul made no move to get closer to Yi Jeong.

"You're not still mad about that karaoke thing, are you?"

"You didn't have to be _that_ charming, you know," Ga Eul blurted out. "Just a simple, 'Good to see you again' and a smile would have been perfectly sufficient."

Stepping closer to her, Yi Jeong nudged her arm. His girlfirend was so cute when she got jealous.

" _You_ told me to get her attention. You didn't specify what type of attention I should be aiming for."

"Not everyone thinks you're a sex god, Sunbae." Ga Eul sniffed. "Believe it or not."

"Not everyone. Just you and the wedding planner. Say, do you think she'd be interested in a threesome?"

"Sunbae!"

"I'm kidding...unless you're into that sort of thing. Then I'm totally not kidding."

"So Yi Jeong!"


	13. Maid? Of Honor Part 3

**Part 3 of 3. Thanks for your support :) Enjoy :)**

 **Warning: Language and, um, well, you know the drill...**

"You cried during the ceremony. I saw a tear," Yi Jeong commented, twiddling the sheer top layer of Ga Eul's lavender dress between two fingers. They were in an elevator again, this time headed back to their room from the wedding reception.

"Because you were staring at me," Ga Eul replied. "Because you think I'm pretty." Giggling, she hugged him tighter, and he leaned back against the metal railing to support both of their weight, keeping a steady arm around his tipsy girlfriend. Not that he hadn't drunk his fair share, but he also had a much higher tolerance than her. By this point in the evening—well, morning really—he felt a little buzzed but mostly worn out from the day's events. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was still wired from alcohol, adrenaline, endorphins, and a whole host of emotions, and he had a feeling he would be up for a while tending to her overactive brain.

"Where else was I supposed to look? You're the maid of honor."

"I was the maid of honor." Ga Eul sighed. "Now I'm just a maid."

"I think you have to be a virgin to be a maid."

"Well if it wasn't for you I would be." Ga Eul pouted. "This is all your fault."

"Oh, okay, go on then. I'll get another room."

"No, don't leave me." Ga Eul clung on to him as he jokingly tried to pull her arms from around his waist. "Bad Sunbae."

"Did I say I was getting another room _now_?"

Smiling, she snuggled her face against his chest.

"I love my Sunbae. My Sunbae is the best Sunbae in the entire world."

"You have the weirdest mood swings when you're drunk, you know that?"

"I am _not_ drunk! I only had"-Ga Eul held up a few fingers in front of her face and stared at them curiously-"oh...yeah, I'm probably drunk."

"See? You're letting me win an argument. You're definitely drunk."

"I don't like you winning arguments." Ga Eul pouted and tucked her head against his chest once more.

"I know you don't."

"You don't know everything there is to know in the _world_ , Sunbae."

"Just most things."

"Like...you don't know...I'm not wearing underwear." Ga Eul burst into another fit of giggles as the door opened up and a well-respected businessman and his wife got in. Nodding politely at them, he rather hoped they hadn't heard Ga Eul's last remark, more for her sake than for his. He already hated the media for trying to dig up any dirt on her they could.

"Sunbae, are we there yet?" Ga Eul asked in a small voice after a moment of awkward silence.

"We've got three floors to go."

"This is the longest elevator I've ever been on." She leaned into him dejectedly.

Yi Jeong chuckled, uncaring of the strange glances their elevator companions kept giving them.

"I think it's about the same size as most elevators."

"But...Sunbae...what if...what if Ji Hoo and Jan Di...get lost?" Suddenly, she snapped her head up and continued urgently, "What if they don't know what to do?"

Rubbing his tired eyes, Yi Jeong asked, "What are you talking about, Ga Eul-yang?"

"I mean"-she dropped her voice to a whisper.

A loud whisper.

"What if they don't know what to _do_?"

Without meaning to, he flicked his eyes up to the other couple and caught the wife staring at them. Quickly, she turned her head away, a blush creeping over her cheeks, and he smirked at her embarrassment.

Served her right for butting her nose into their business.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," he whispered back to Ga Eul. "This is our floor."

With a ding, the elevator opened, and Yi Jeong gently ushered Ga Eul out of it and down the hallway to their room.

"I didn't like those people," she mumbled, clutching on to his arm.

"Don't worry, I doubt you'll ever see them again," Yi Jeong said calmly, halting both of them in front of the door. He drew the key card out and pushed it in.

"After you."

"Will you carry me?"

"Into the room?"

Still latched onto his arm, Ga Eul nodded.

"You're supposed to carry me," she insisted.

"I thought that was only the wedding couple."

"But Sunbaaaee..."

"All right, all right, calm down." Lifting her up bridal style into his arms, Yi Jeong carried her into the suite, kicking the door shut behind them.

"No, not there," she protested as he approached the bed. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"What?"

"I have to go pee," she stated so seriously he laughed.

"I can tell I'm in for a very romantic evening," he deadpanned, depositing her on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Turning away, he walked back into the bedroom, determined to shed himself of his suffocating tux.

"Where are you going?" Her voice grew higher, nearly desperate, in pitch.

"To put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside of our door."

"Oh."

When he returned wearing only his shirt and boxers, Ga Eul had situated herself naked in front of the mirror, frenetically shaking her hair loose of its pins and bobbles. Her dress lay in a wad on the floor, and he had a nice view of her slim torso and tantalizing ass.

"You should wear your hair down more," he commented. She wore it up a lot since she'd starting working, and for some odd reason he found himself missing her silly headbands. "And you _were_ wearing underwear. That wasn't very nice," he continued, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh?" Ga Eul looked down at her pale pink panties as if she were shocked by their presence on her body. "Oh...Got you!"

"No, I've got you!"

He picked her up, and she protested as the remainder of her hair pins dropped to the floor.

"Sunbae! What are you—oof!" The bed bounced under Ga Eul as she fell onto it, and her breasts bounced with it as her disheveled hair sprawled out on both of their pillows.

"It's time for someone to go to bed," Yi Jeong announced matter-of-factly, hovering over her, enjoying the view of her perfect, free mounds.

"I don't have a bedtime. I'm not a kid." Ga Eul pushed against his chest.

"You are a kid. You're two whole years younger than me. That's basically two decades."

"Yi Jeong-ah, why are you so mean to me? Just because you own the whole half of Korea doesn't mean you can do anything you want."

"As long as I own the part you live in I think I'll be fine. That means I can boss you around." He winked.

"Are you sure about that, So Yi Jeong?" She reached for the bulge in his pants and gave him a light squeeze.

"Yah...cut that out unless you want to be in trouble."

 _Only don't, don't cut that out._

He let out a shaky breath as her nails drew patterns down his member.

"I am trouble. Did you forget?" Unzipping him, she slipped her fingers inside his pants and drew them up his length. She giggled when he winced in pained pleasure.

"You're really going to be in trouble in a minute." He'd made one mistake in throwing her down on the bed and a second mistake in climbing on top of her where he could take in such a delectable view of her warm, willing body.

"Nope. " Suddenly she withdrew her hand, and a quite serious look came over her face. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Sunbae."

Folding her arms across her waist, she closed her eyes.

"Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong stared at her in disbelief. Of course, he was all for letting her rest, but now the tiredness in his body had given way to the consuming need of his throbbing member, which stood erect from her ministrations. A memory of her wet, hot mouth sucking him dry sent a shudder through his body, and it took everything in him not to pounce on her and shove himself into her inviting heat.

Her eyes opened again, and she stared up at him, a smile quirking the edges of her full pink lips.

"Do you want something, Sunbae?"

Wanting something was the understatement of the year.

He thought of her in her bridesmaid dress, a soft pink, off-the-shoulder affair that revealed the tiniest bit of cleavage. When they danced together at the reception, he'd found it hard to keep a respectful distance and twirled and dipped her at intervals just to have an excuse to pull her back closer to him. When Jan Di had walked down the aisle, he'd had a vision of his own wedding with the girl beneath him veiled in white, her mouth upturned in that same smirk when she reached him at the altar, equal parts innocence and irreverence.

He'd always loved that about her.

"Shut up."

It certainly wasn't the smoothest directive he'd ever given a woman. His next statement came out hoarse and felt rough, even to his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you now. I know that's what _you_ want."

She started to laugh again, but his mouth on hers silenced her.

"Sunbae, do you know what I really want to do with you?" she murmured against his lips.

"Mmm," he murmured as she tugged his upper lip into her mouth and released it.

Her head sank back into the pillow, and suddenly she was all seriousness again.

"Everything." Her features softened again as she smiled, her gentle gaze conveying the depth of her tenderness for him, and that look made him weaker for her than anything else. Suddenly, he remembered the first time they'd been together, truly and completely. Despite his best efforts to the contrary, it had been uncomfortable for her—and a bit painful, she later admitted—but when he'd finished inside her and had come to his senses enough to look back at her face, she'd just smiled at him like he'd done the best thing in the whole world.

He'd been trying for almost a year now to become an expert on all things Ga Eul, but especially those things that pertained to their nighttime activities.

He knew all the quickest ways to arouse her: a hand inside her underwear, teasing her naked cunt; the head of his cock rubbing her asshole; a rough suck on her nipples; a lick on her earlobe; a fully clothed, full-on grinding against her ass in public places; a gentle grope as they kissed each other good night.

Sometimes when he masturbated in the shower to the memory of her sucking him off, he thought it practically impossible that he could be this horny for only one person and that she in turn could be equally obsessed with him alone.

But here they were, intertwining their bodies once again as he divested himself of his pants and boxers, carelessly flinging them to the floor.

Nudging her thighs apart, he brushed the soft tip of her clit with his thumb, pressing down in slow circles until she opened herself wide for him.

Yi Jeong brought his mouth up to her ear.

"I think you're pussy's unbelievably soft, and I've been wanting to pull up your dress and suck on it all night. Would you like that?"

"Mmmm," she moaned into his neck.

Without another word, he touched his lips to her hot, quivering cunt and drove his tongue inside her molten core.

"Mmmm," she moaned as he pleasured her with his mouth, her hips grinding against his face with each thrust of his tongue. Hot juice dripped out of her pussy, and he lapped up the delectable liquid, knowing it was all for him. Soft thighs enveloped him as she pressed him to go faster, harder. He took his time moving in and out of her opening, stretching out her slit, which was already loosened from their many previous encounters during the past few weeks. Every taste of her made his cock harder and fuller.

"Fuck me, Sunbae," she begged, and Yi Jeong suddenly remembered how much she had had to drink. Ga Eul rarely cursed, even during their many heated lovemaking sessions, but when she drank she tended to be far more blunt than she normally was—which, given her normal amount of bluntness, could be quite brutal. In bed it came out in a single word—repeated often and alone: fuck. Or, his favorite variant: fuck me, Sunbae.

She squeezed his face tighter between her legs, and the heat from her cunt threatened to suffocate him, but he was determined to make her cum. And then to make her cum again. And again and again and again.

Digging his tongue into her clit, he flicked it rapidly until he felt her trembling beneath him. Then just as he felt her straining toward her release, he stopped.

She locked his face between her thighs, not willing to let go.

"P-please," she whimpered. "F-finish me."

"Not yet."

He rested his chin on her abdomen.

"I want you to cum on my cock."

Ga Eul moaned in protest, but after a few moments she released him, allowing him to stretch out over her and take her to heaven another way.

Rubbing the length of his cock and his balls against her clit, he pressed his chest against her hardening nipples and forced his tongue inside her mouth for a hard french kiss. He hoped she could taste herself.

While his cock toyed with the soft pink flesh of her pussy lips, he pressed hot kisses down her neck and chest and breasts. Running his tongue over her sweet mounds again and again, he coated them with his saliva until they glistened, and he imagined it was his cum covering them. Creaming himself on her tits had become on of his favorite past times.

"Sunbae, please."

His cock twitched and swelled even more at the sound of her breathless voice. He would only be satisfied once he was buried inside her with her screaming his name.

"Please what?"

He latched onto one hard nipple, sucking as though he might draw milk.

"It's too much, Sunbae. I need you." Gripping his hair, her manicured nails dug into his scalp.

"Where?"

"I-inside my cunt."

"Why? Bad girls only get this much cock." He rolled the head of his cum-slicked cock around Ga Eul's clit, which was wound into a tight, prominent knot.

She writhed underneath him, gripping his shoulders, begging him for more.

Grinding her clit against his head, she wailed, "Please Sunbae, just one fuck, and I'll go to sleep. I'm a good girl."

"Mm, tell that to my dick."

Kissing her neck, he toyed with her warm nipples and pinched them with his callused fingertips.

"Say it again," he murmured against her throat, feeling her breathe deeply and tremble with anticipation.

"Please fuck me."

"Fuck you where, hmm?" His tongue traveled up her neck below her chin and up to her earlobe, which he sucked gently.

"In...In my pussy," she breathed.

"I don't know if I can get it in," he whispered. "You're too tight." His teeth nipped at her ear.

"I...I-I can...take you."Her chest heaved, pushing her breasts up.

He loved this view.

"Well...you always did like a challenge." Inch by inch, his thick penis slid into her well-used shaft, and she clenched her eyes shut as she took him in. She gripped him like a vise, sucking him ever deeper into her folds, and he'd sunk fully into her before he could stop himself.

Shit, her wet, needy pussy was made for his stiff cock.

He was her first, and he'd be damned if he wasn't her last.

"Ohhhh...Yes!"

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she threaded her fingers through his hair and groaned as he shifted inside her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"You ready to cum inside me?"

"Always."

"Fuck," she repeated while he moved his dick in a circular motion, stretching her out more.

"I am," he answered, sliding his prick out then shoving it back in with considerable force. Soon, he sped up, drinking in her hot, ragged breaths into his ear.

"Ugh...yes." Ga Eul moaned. "Don't stop, Sunbae." As she clung onto his shoulders, her nails left marks, and he returned the favor with a few bite marks on her neck. He bit deeper into her soft flesh each time her burning cunt clenched him, milking him for all he was worth.

"That's right. Your dirty pussy better suck my cock," he murmured in her ear.

"I'm so thirsty, Sunbae. Give me some milk." She imprisoned his waist between her heavy thighs. "Give me some milk in my pussy."

"I'll give you so much hot milk, your breasts will burst."

"Give it to me, Sunbae." She contracted and released her vaginal muscles feverishly, as if to make a point.

Yi Jeong's balls swelled as they brushed against her moist flesh, and he could feel a heavy load of cum building up inside of his dick.

"I'm going to shoot you up so full of my milk, it's going to drip out of your ass."

"Go ahead...My ass...is yours."

"Then I'm going to put my head between your legs and lick you clean."

"Do it...ahhh...please...I want it."

"But first I'm going to make your pussy remember my cock forever."

"I only want your...cock...inside...me." Ga Eul breathed heavily as her head lolled back, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as convulsions of pleasure overtook her. He had hit her g spot. The constant spasms caused her to grip his thick manhood even tighter, and he braced himself for his own big finish.

"I fucking love you," he announced, as her glazed eyes met his. "I'll fuck you till the day I loving die."

She said nothing, her mouth agape as she squeezed and released him, her firm hips quivering. As she finished, an enormous load of cum burst from the head of his penis and coated her womb, and he collapsed in a fit of spasms onto her inviting chest. There they lay for some moments, trembling with the remains of their respective orgasms, until his cock had gone limp inside of her, but he kept it inside her womb, enjoying the feeling of being so intimate with her, of being one with her. That part had been missing with all the other women he had been with. After sex, he only wanted them to leave. Or he wanted to leave. Or both.

But Ga Eul...he wanted her to stay forever.

He wanted to stay with her forever.

And it was Ga Eul who finally spoke.

"One more time?"


	14. Your Love is my Drug

**A/N: Who was I kidding? This collection is never going to end lol. And at least for now, I have decided to keep it here. Unapologetic smut and sappiness. You have been warned :)**

It's midnight when Yi Jeong reaches her house, his mother's latest threats to destroy herself fresh in his ears. This time, he had yelled at her, his hands itching to throw something when the housekeeper had rushed in along with the nurse. He assumes they calmed her down after that.

He doesn't know because he stormed out and found himself on the road to a familiar house before he had processed the direction he was taking.

A year or so earlier, he would have been drowning himself in a bottle of pinot noir. Now all he wants is her.

Even in his darkest moments, she always knows what to say to set his head straight or bring a smile to his face.

His world lightens up. His thoughts become bearable.

The taste of liquor cannot compare to the scent of her skin.

He has to call her a few times, but Ga Eul finally emerges from her parents' dark house, clad in pajamas and a blue sweater he bought her for her birthday, her hair a tangled mess. The tension in his shoulders eases. He leans more heavily against the side of his red Cadillac—the less conspicuous of his two cars—and rolls a loose chunk of gravel under one black dress shoe.

Worry wells up in her tender brown eyes, and he knows she's noticed the general gloom of his countenance.

"Sunbae," she whispers, stepping so close to him their faces almost touch. "What happened?"

"All I do is make you worry about me," he mumbles bitterly, evading the question.

"Of course I worry about you, Sunbae," she presses, her voice firm, demanding an answer. "It's the middle of the night. And you wouldn't even say anything over the phone. Are you...well, clearly you're not all right. Is there something I can do?"

He doesn't answer this either. Instead, he clenches his fists inside his suit pockets and swallows a few choice angry words back down his throat.

Those words aren't for her.

He shouldn't have come here.

"Come inside with me." Ga Eul grabs his arm.

Startled by the sudden contact, he reflexively jerks his arm away, but when he looks up and remembers it is her, he relaxes. Still, he makes no move towards her house.

"Your parents are asleep," he manages.

She smiles.

"Yes...So if we're really quiet, they won't wake up."

At that, he stares at her for a hard moment.

"Thanks but...I'm not really in the mood right now."

"But you wanted to see me, didn't you? That's why you're here." She tugs at his arm again. "Come on." Her eyes twinkle with mischief. "Don't tell me you've never sneaked inside a house before. Besides, you woke me up, so you owe me."

"I owe you what?" Yi Jeong lifts his eyebrows, mildly curious.

"Come see."

Not waiting for his reply, she grabs his wrist and pulls him along behind her. A feeble protest never makes it past his lips. His feet are already following her.

They reach the front door, and she pushes it open cautiously, pausing at a few errant squeaks of its hinges.

Her parents' room, which he can see from the doorway, stays dark as they slip off their shoes. She leaves her slippers by the door, but he carries his dress shoes with him across the hallway to her bedroom on the opposite side of the small house.

When they reach her bedroom, she locks the door behind them and flicks on the overhead light that is far too bright compared to the darkness they've emerged from. He blinks as his eyes struggle to adjust. Her room is like her: simple, bright, cute, half-child and half-woman.

An array of pink and florals.

Now that he can see her more properly, he notes the petite diamond pendant necklace he gave her for White Day hanging around her neck, glittering yet pale against the gold of her skin. He had been two years late thanking her for her chocolates, but he likes knowing that she wears the necklace even to sleep.

Wordlessly, she turns her back to him. In one swift motion, she sheds her sweater and lifts her white shirt over her head as she steps toward the bed. Her pants slide down to her ankles, and she steps out of them. He studies the ridges of her bare shoulder blades and the lower half of her full hips that have been left exposed by her thin pale pink panties as she picks up her clothes and folds them neatly on top of the desk beside her bed. She is like that, he thinks. Good. Proper. All neat corners and aligned edges. Everything in its place. Even he has his place with her, at least for now.

She flicks on the small lamp on her bedside table, and when she at last turns around and approaches him with a questioning look in her eyes, he realizes he hasn't moved. Reaching him, she wraps her arms around his neck and smiles up at him, arching up on her tiptoes to put them at eye level with each other.

"If you don't want to talk, we can do something else. Will you cuddle with me?" she whispers, and he puts a hand on her back, steadying her, his fingers skimming the top of the silk panties that cling to her hips. The soft, buttery material calls out to him, and he can't help but slide his hands down and rub down her butt and thighs. This is new. They've only ever done _things_ in his car or in the back bedroom at his studio. He's been in her room before, briefly, when she needed to get something before a date, but he's never stayed here, never invaded her space. He must look like a wreck. He should apologize for his disheveled appearance...or his presence here at all...but the words don't come. She looks like perfection, and his hands want to go everywhere at once.

Instead he settles for, "Do you know you have a perfect ass?"

There it is. The angelic blush that never fails to show no matter how familiar they are with each other's bodies.

"Not really. You only tell me that every time you touch it.," she responds in a mock-annoyed tone. "Does that mean you want to cuddle?"

Her breasts peep out over the top of a lacy pink bra with a bow in the middle.

"Maybe later," he whispers, running his thumb over the edges of her bra. His cock spasms as he cups one of her bra-clad breasts in his hand, a scalding desire to feel them bare against his palms taking hold. He traces circles on her lower back with his index finger. Then he dips lower again, squeezing her hip so that she is thrust flush against his growing need.

Taking his cue, she flicks off the overhead light, leaving them in the soft glow of the lamp, then guides one of his hands down the front of her panties until he's touching her hot... _fuck_...already wet center.

"What do you want, Sunbae?" she asks, placing her hand on his groin.

She knows too well what he wants. True, fucking her had been the furthest thing from his mind half an hour ago, but it's a distraction he's willing to indulge. She's someone he can lose himself in. With other girls, there was always a gnawing sense of guilt afterwards that he would only become like his father, but she is an elixir that washes him clean. He wants to drown himself in the tenderness he sees in her eyes. Dipping his finger into her wetness, he grunts as his cock strains against the tight fabric of his trousers. The head twitches when she leans in and continues, "I wasn't asleep when you got here. I was getting myself off, but I'd prefer you to do it."

At that he squeezes her hip with his free hand and wordlessly molds his mouth to hers. He drives his fingers into the familiar crevices of her cunt, massaging her where he knows she likes it, and she moans contentedly. Everything about this is forbidden, but knowing this only makes him want her more, the one person who sees in him the person he wishes he was. Someone honorable. Someone worthy of love.

"I thought you said we need to be quiet," he whispers, despite leaning into her as she kisses his neck. "There's no way I can do that if we keep this up."

"Let's...go over here then," she rasps, pulling him to her by his shirt. Grabbing the covers and a pillow from her bed, she flings open her walk-in closet and lays the bedding down. "To muffle the sound," she explains as she unlatches his belt and drops his pants.

At that, Yi Jeong smirks.

"If I didn't know better, I would assume you thought about doing this before."

Ga Eul shrugs.

"It never hurts to be prepared."

She steps backward into the closet. Ripping off her bra, she lays back on the covers, and he quickly divests himself of the rest of his clothes. At the sight of her bared breasts, his cock stands fully erect. Her breasts have filled out since she started college, and he longs to take both of her big, beautiful globes in his palms and her stiff nipples in his mouth. Closing the closet door, he immerses them in darkness. He climbs on top of her so that their torsos align, so that he can feel her stomach expand and contract with each breath. As much as he wants to see her, being forced to rely on his other senses makes him much more aware of every dip and curve of her skin. If he tried, he bet he could draw her from memory.

Gently, her fingertips dance along his neck and down his spine before coming to rest on his waist.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he traces light patterns over her shoulders and her neck until she giggles and whispers, "That tickles."

He leans his face in close to hers, remembering the faint circles under her eyes, the only marks on her otherwise flawless complexion. He pecks her on the nose. Spreading her hair around her pillow, he comments, "You should stop being so beautiful if you want to stop getting up in the middle of the night."

"Or maybe you should stop wanting me in the middle of the night."

"That's not true. I want you every second of the fucking day."

It is true, that statement. He'd rather be with her here—hell, in this closet—than anywhere else he can think of, alone. A year ago, he would have hesitated putting such a bold statement out there. Such a needy one. After all, Casanova's need no one. But he's not that anymore. There's no point in denying it, in maintaining the cool aloofness he had perfected. She knows he's hers.

As if to solidify his point, his cock arches into her abdomen, and he buries his face into her neck, her hair. Her fingernails cut into his back. His mouth finds the arch between her neck and shoulder, then her collarbone, then the smoothness of her chest, then the mound of her breasts. With her hand pressing heavily on the back of his head and neck, he feeds ravenously on her nipples, licks the valley between her breasts, and nips at her stomach, his cock dripping with desire for her warm, familiar cunt.

He would never forget their first time, how hot and tight she was. Delicate, full pussy lips hid her virgin center that, with some prodding and stretching, opened just wide enough for him to invade. Her snug flesh wrapped around him harder and harder the deeper he plunged, until he couldn't take anymore and came far too early, his seed flooding her wet tunnel.

With the memory of her hot shaft gripping him, his next words tumble out pleadingly: "Suck me, just for a minute."

Ga Eul still hasn't quite gotten the hang of blow jobs. She could blame it on him being too large or her mouth being too small, but really she just has a horrible gag reflex. So for now she sucks only his head and massages the rest of his thick penis with her hands. Kneeling on the floor in front of him, her lips push in and pull away from his cock as her tongue rounds his head, teasing the cum-filled center. She likes to feel him tremble and hear his soft whimpers as she plays with his balls as well. A tiny stream of cum leaks onto her tongue and out of the corner of her mouth, and she makes a few slurping noises. She draws a few strokes up and a few strokes down as if she's licking an ice cream, then circles back around his head, then sucks, then fingers his balls and the crevice of his ass. Smearing his pre-cum on her index finger, she moves it delicately between his ass cheeks until she finds his asshole and plunges one knuckle deep inside him.

A louder moan rumbles from his throat. She keeps his cock in her mouth, sucking harder.

She loosens him up until he can take three fingers, until he finally begs her to stop before he blows in her mouth and her hair and all over the covers, all over her, with nothing inside her.

Him blowing his load all over her sounds extremely hot, but he's right. She'd rather take his warm cum inside her belly.

Pulling out of him and parting from his bulbous head with a peck of her lips, she lays back down and allows him to work her up. Not that she needs to be worked up much more than she already is. She can feel the cool dampness of her panties, soaked in sweat and her own juices.

His hands are rough and callused from his profession, but he handles her as tenderly as he would a glass vase, trailing delicate lines up and down her skin with his fingertips until she both shivers and burns with anticipation. He drags her panties down and brushes the soft, aching flesh between her thighs reverently.

"Did you get yourself off like this before?" He swirls this thumb around the swollen nub of her clit.

"Yes," she murmurs, and he rubs her clit faster until she lifts her hips up, expectant.

"Were you thinking about me?"

"Umm...Y-yes."

"What was I doing?" he whispers, rubbing their noses together.

"You were...doing...me..." Ga Eul shuts her eyes and trails off. She leans her weight against him more and stutters, "S-stay right there. That's good." Both of her small hands cup the hand that's pleasuring her. His thumb stays in the spot she likes, tracing endless circles, while he leans over and takes one of her nipples in his mouth.

Ga Eul's skin tastes salty with sweat, but it smells sweet like the body wash she uses. Yi Jeong licks the undersides of her heavy breasts once more, then trails his tongue up to the tips and back down the valley between them where his pendant lies.

Rubbing his face against her firm flesh, he nearly misses her mumbled request, "Sunbae, your mouth."

She's shaved for him, he realizes when his knuckles drift over her abdomen. Well, maybe not for him, but she has shaved. Only a tiny amount of fluff remains surrounding her prominent pussy lips. He takes his time caressing her bare skin first, sucking the deep crevice between her cunt and thigh before spreading open her pink, fleshy fuck hole. His own personal fuck hole, if he thinks about it, that no other man has touched. Or ever will touch if he has any say in it. He swipes his tongue along her pussy's glistening walls for his first intoxicating taste of the night, salivating at the thought of the delicious feast to come.

As soon as his lips attach to her cunt, she drives her fingers into his hair and grinds against him.

He licks her slowly at first, then dives his tongue into her opening as far as she can take him and back out again, reaching for her pleasure spots. She rubs herself more urgently against his face, meeting his need with an intensity of her own. Sucking at her soft pink flesh, he breathes in her scent like an elixir. Maybe he has traded one dangerous addiction for another.

Drops of cold sweat drip from her thighs and down her abdomen as he bangs her with his tongue. He keeps her legs spread as far as they can go, pinning them down with his forearms. Matching him thrust for thrust, she soon eases into a steady rhythm while he stimulates her clit, working it until pleasure wracks her body, and she releases a flood of cum into his mouth. He sucks it in greedily until she mumbles that it's too much and pushes against his forehead.

Giving her a little time to recover, he kisses back up her stomach and her breasts until her nipples are swollen stiff and he's sure the prickles of hair on his chin have rubbed her skin raw. She'll probably show him the marks later, little red pinpricks dotting her breasts, and tell him he owes her an ice cream or a candy bar.

Usually he would be well-shaven, but it's the middle of the night after a long day, and he's noted that she never actually complains during the act itself, and she doesn't complain now. Her fingers trail down his sides, and her nipples tease his chest. Their abdomens meet, and she rubs her soaked vagina on his member, her legs snaking around his back, holding him in place as she throws her head to the side and he buries his face in her neck and her hair.

As they find their rhythm, the covers tumble around them until the lower half of their bodies are wrapped in a cocoon-like web. His hot breath on her ear, he hovers over her, mumbling sweet nothings and then a few obscenities as he finds her opening and easily enters her snug, sweet center. The minute he does, she closes her eyes and lolls her head back against the pillow, allowing him to take her to that place of oneness and euphoria that only exists between them, between their bodies in this moment that they intertwine themselves into each other.

It's easy to sink into her, to find their rhythm. Hidden in the dark, Yi Jeong likes to imagine the world does not exist outside of their joined bodies that give and take pleasure. Here there's nothing but the heady sensation of skin rubbing skin as they mold themselves to one another. The deeper he shoves into her, the harder she shoves her hips against him and the more she claws at his back, leaving marks he'll probably feel in the morning. As they moan and writhe on the floor, he thinks, fleetingly, that it's a good thing they chose the closet instead of her bed, but she seems to have forgotten that anything exists outside of him and pulls him tighter into her deep cavern in a dazed frenzy, her cunt sucking him in like a hot mouth on a frozen popsicle.

Underneath the covers, underneath him, Ga Eul feels at once safe and powerful. He envelops her in his warmth, and she is at once secure and on edge, good and full of guilty pleasure. If she is his virtue, he is her vice. Perhaps together they make up a whole person.

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his back and allows him to work his magic. Her body opens for him like a well-worn glove, widening to fit his growing girth. The tension between them builds desperately until Ga Eul's nerves are so tender she hisses at him to go faster. She like the way he fits inside her, hard and slick. She likes it when his need for her explodes, warm and swollen in her womb. She likes it when her body shudders in response, and a heady, tingling sensation rushes over her as her eyes and her mouth open wide in a triumphant gasp.

When he pulls his softening member out of her and collapses, spent, to her side, she rolls over on top of him with her head on his chest and her thigh on his limp penis. Yi Jeong squeezes her hips and holds her closer in the heavy, naked heat. The haze of orgasm wears off, and they twine their sweaty bodies around one another and exchange slow, lingering kisses until Ga Eul pulls back and puts a finger to his lips.

"Aniyo. No more kisses until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me right now." Folding her finger down, he kisses her knuckles.

"I meant when you came here."

"You mean when I came just now? Definitely not bothered by that." His voice is light, teasing.

False.

"Sunbae...you know what I mean."

"I know you're the most beautiful girl in all of Seoul...I mean Korea...I mean the world." He compliments her a bit more in that fashion, holding her close and kissing her neck between each pronouncement. Sighing, she closes her eyes and lets him continue for a minute or so, finally breaking away with a much firmer, "Sunbae."

This time he sighs.

"Ga Eul-yang, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You can't just keep calling me like this and never telling me why. You're never going to get better that way, you know."

She rubs her nose against his.

"What's wrong?"

He stays quiet.

Pressing her lips to his, she nibbles on his lower lip for a moment, then lets it go again.

"What's wrong?" she repeats in the same coaxing tone she might use with a crying child. She brushes his newly-matted hair back from his face. "If you tell me who did it, I'll get Jan Di to beat them up."

At least that summons a faint chuckle from her stubborn boyfriend. Planting a kiss on the tip of his nose, she continues, "I won't cuddle with you for a week if you don't tell me. I won't even so much as kiss you. I swear."

"Liar." He dips a finger into the crevice between her ass cheeks. An uncontrollable shudder runs through her, but she reaches behind and knocks his arm away.

Sitting up on his stomach, she places her hands on his shoulders.

"Sunbae," she warns in the firmest voice she can muster. "This isn't funny. I know you haven't been sleeping, and...if you keep drinking like this...your hand's never going to get better."

"I wasn't drinking tonight." His voice comes out a bit more defensive than he intends, and his next words are much quieter. "It's not how you think."

"It's exactly how I think. You can fool yourself, Sunbae, but you can't fool me."

"You don't understand. You don't live with...her." There's frustration and a tinge of desperation in his voice. He falters on the last word.

Ga Eul understands he means his mother, though he rarely talks about her. She only sees her name show up regularly on his caller ID, the one person she's never been allowed to ask many questions about. Still, through Woo Bin and rare comments Yi Jeong has made, she's been able to piece together how unstable his mother is and how much she lashes out at him over his father's behavior.

The tiny room stays quiet for a few moments, then Ga Eul says simply, "Sunbae...you don't have to tell me anything about your mother that you don't want to. But from what I can see, she's not someone you should destroy your life for. You can stay with me, or I can stay with you, any time you like, but I think you're strong enough to be by yourself. And I think you're strong enough not to let all of this get to you."

Again, there is silence, then a faint admission from the man she loves so much it scares her.

"I always hope it's the last time, you know...but at the same time I'm scared it is the last time...the last time."

How can she respond to something like that? She can't begin to imagine growing up with a suicidal parent. Yi Jeong's whole life, charmed as it may appear, has always been darkened by the ever-looming fear that his mother's mental state might shatter completely and the accompanying guilt that he is somehow contributing to her irrational choices.

She can't relate, but she can comfort. She can try to help him heal.

Ga Eul lays back down on top of him, and he squeezes her so hard she almost can't breathe.

"Look, I get that you care a lot about her," she finally whispers. "I mean, she's your mom. But I care about you. And just like you wish she would take care of herself better, I wish you would take care of yourself more. You're not responsible for her happiness. And if you could make her happy, if there's anything that would make her happy, I know you must have done it by now. If she can't see it or accept it, then that's on her, not you. I mean...you make _me_ really happy, and I know you have to love her just a little bit more than you do me."

"That's not true."

"But it is. I mean look at-"

"That's not true. I love both of you the same, not one more or less."

But that would put her on the same level as the F4.

Family.

He's saying she's his family.

Despite her lingering worry, she smiles.

"Thank you," she murmurs into his neck.

"For what?"

"For thinking of me that way."

"How can I think of you another way?"

"Well, couldn't you?"

"No. You're always here."

"If I'm always here, you'll think about what I said and get some sleep?" She cups his chin in her palm, her thumb grazing his five o'clock shadow.

"Does that mean I can sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Okay."

"Okay," he whispers, drawing her into a tighter embrace. She's right. He knows that. She's always been right.

Maybe in a few minutes he'll sleep. Tomorrow he'll think about what she said. Right now being here with her is enough.


	15. Inevitable

**A/N: Hmmm...decided to expand this small one-shot from the series "This Time We're Not Pretending." This might have turned into my ultimate guilty pleasure...sorry, not sorry ;)**

 **Also, to everyone who has left me such wonderful comments on this sometimes fluffy, often trashy fic - thanks for the love!**

 **Leave your expectations for plot at the door. This is pretty much entirely smut.**

He's the last person she expects to see standing at the door to her apartment when she opens it, but there he is—breathless, like he ran all the way from his house to hers, and beautiful, as always.

"Yi Jeong?" she addresses him, biting her lip when she realizes she didn't add 'Sunbae.' She'd gotten into the habit of calling him by his first name only when they'd secretly dated.

But they're not supposed to see each other now. They had an agreement. Once his marriage meetings started, they would end their relationship, as friends as well as lovers. As it was, he couldn't bear to see her go through what Jan Di had, and she would never agree to be his 'other woman,' not that he had asked her to, so they had come to an impasse.

They broke up a little less than a month ago, yet here he is, staring at her with glossy, red-rimmed eyes.

He must have been crying on his way over.

Did something happen to one of their friends?

Did something happen to his mother?

Ga Eul's mind runs through a blur of tragic scenarios.

They were together for two years, and she's never seen him cry, except for that one time when she showed him the billboard, but whatever is upsetting him now seems to have broken him.

He hasn't answered her.

"Yi Jeong," she tries again, lightly touching his arm. She runs her fingers over the seam of his suit jacket and tugs on his cuff.

Another old habit.

"What happened?" she asks, half-terrified to hear the answer. "Is everyone okay? Are you...Are you hurt?" She examines him with her eyes, but despite his grievous expression he looks perfectly intact.

"I used to think Jun Pyo was so stupid," he finally says, his voice cracking over the words. "Risking his entire future for a girl." He closes the gap between them and grabs her shoulders, compelling her to look up at his blood-shot eyes and mussed-up hair. "But now I get it, and it's fucking terrifying."

"What's terrifying?" she whispers, nearly falling into him.

He looks her up and down, almost like he's seeing her for the first time.

"Meeting the one person you'd give up everything for."

Ga Eul opens her mouth. Closes it again.

She breathes in and forgets to breathe out.

Commanding herself to look only at the small gold lapel pin on his coat, she whispers, "Please don't say that."

"What?" he says under his breath, so lightly she almost misses it.

She swallows and steps back, removing herself from his grip.

"Please don't say that if you don't mean it." Her voice quivers. "Please," she squeaks out. "I can't take that again. I can't lose you again. I can't." She shakes her head and starts closing the door, but he takes a step forward and wedges his foot against it.

"I'm serious," he replies.

Her gaze flicks up to him and back down to her bare feet. She must look like a proper mess in her t-shirt and sweatpants with her hair in knots like she just got out of bed, even though it's almost noon.

Well, it _is_ Saturday.

It's a perfectly normal Saturday, except that when she finally lifts her eyes again, Yi Jeong has that dark, determined look on his face she only sees when he's either highly annoyed or highly turned on...or, maybe in her case, both.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" He scowls, but she can tell he's teasing her. Before she can say anything in reply, he places his hand on her waist and backs her into the apartment, letting the door slam shut behind them. The silence is ominous, like the calm before a thunderstorm. He runs his hand down from her waist to her backside, and she shivers.

They're polar opposites, she thinks—magnets.

They always circle back to each other, clash and fit together, and end in the place they started.

It's inevitable.

Shoving her back into the kitchen counter, his fingers dig into her ribs, and he nips the left side of her neck. She knows she should be clarifying what his words mean, what he means by showing up here, now, but she unravels for him instead, her knees literally weakening as he attacks her neck until he's holding her up by keeping her wedged between himself and the counter.

 _This_ is inevitable.

She takes his shirt collar in her teeth and bites down on it to keep from crying out as his trembling hands roam up and down her body. His teeth attack the base of her throat; then he nips at the skin at her clavicle and below her ears and under her jaw. Never once does he kiss her; maybe his intent is to mark her, and, again, she should probably protest because she has to teach classes next week, and there's only so much one can do with makeup.

Instead, she tilts her chin up and leans back because, really, he could do anything to her—could put his teeth and his hands and the clothed member pressing her clit anywhere—and she'd take it willingly because, _f_ _uck_ , she's missed this.

Well, not _this_ exactly, whatever this is. She's never seen him like this before. Before, he was always so calm and collected, taking each piece of her slowly, meticulously, like a delicate dance. Today he is rough and desperate and almost sloppy, his hands all over her like he's not sure what he wants to touch first.

"Me too," he rasps in her ear, and it takes a second for her to realize she'd said "fuck" out loud. Or maybe she actually said she missed him, missed this. She can't think with him kneading her hips, his eyes flashing as he pulls her closer.

"Who gave you permission to fuck with my life?" he murmurs, and she doesn't have time to answer before he forces his mouth back on hers. He reaches between them and unties the drawstring on her sweatpants. The elastic gives, and they slide down her legs. He rips her underwear down, and she steps out of it so that she's pressed up against the zipper of his dress pants and the hard ridge familiarly rubbing against her clit.

Before he would tease her for what seemed like hours; he would massage her back and kiss the inside of her thighs; he would suck on her pulse points and draw patterns on every inch of her skin with his fingertips. He would do everything except what she wanted him to do.

Every trace of that patience is gone.

He's rock hard against her stomach, and she wonders if he's been with anyone since...or if she was the last one.

"Tell me again," she says when their mouths part, finding the head of his shaft and running her thumb over it, "why you're here." His hands dip under her t-shirt and massage her bare hips.

He sucks in a breath.

"I'm here to fuck myself over." There's a hint of amusement in his dark tone. He slips his hand between them, lifts the hem of her t-shirt—a t-shirt she stole from him—and rubs her clit with the heel of his hand.

"A-a-actually, you're fucking me," she replies, grinding herself against his hand. He could turn her into such a slut with so little effort, but his next words make all of her muscles come to a halt.

"I'm here to tell the love of my life I'm going to marry her. But first I'm going to fuck her on the nearest available surface."

"Wha—"

Cutting her off, he kisses her again, twists his tongue around hers, and nips at her lips. His fingers trace the edge of her pussy while his thumb reaches for her nub, which is already quite tender.

When he pulls her mouth off of hers and moves to kiss her neck instead, she thinks her lips must be red, swollen, perhaps bleeding at this point.

And Yi Jeong just asked her to marry him.

No, told her. Told her she was going to marry him. Which was just like him if she thought about it.

If she could think, if she could focus on anything other than how perfect the pressure of his thumb is on her nub, not too hard or too soft, this calculated friction between them.

She stares at the clock on the wall, breathing heavily.

Cupping one of her breasts, he pinches the hard nipple poking out of the white t-shirt. He ducks his head and laps at one nipple, then the other, with his tongue, leaving two wet spots on the shirt.

Well, this is what she gets for opening the door, braless.

"Mmm," she whimpers, and her hips gyrate against his thumb of their own accord.

Her cunt must be a dripping mess by now.

Closing her eyes, she grips his shoulders, scared he'll pull away at any moment.

"Say you'll do it. Say you'll marry me," he says, straightening back up and resting his cheek against hers, and it's not a fair question, not really, if it even is a question, and she should probably say something about spoiled chaebols getting what they want, or what a proper proposal is supposed to look like, but this, somehow, is the most vulnerable she's ever seen him, and besides she can't think straight about anything with her hands on his shoulders, rutting against him like she's an animal in heat. Each time her soft clit hits the rough pad of his callused thumb, another burst of pleasure shoots through her core. It's painful and so, so good, she can't stand it.

"Come on, Ga Eul-yang." He's at her other ear now. "Be a good girl, and say 'yes.'"

He's teasing her. He knows she'll say 'yes,' that her answer will always be 'yes,' that it's been 'yes' since the first time he grabbed her wrist and she didn't pull away.

"Say 'yes' so I can fuck you against this counter," he advises in a voice like melted butter.

Oh god, not fair. This is so not fair.

Sopping wet and yearning to be filled, her cunt burns and clenches air at the thought of him pushing inside her on this counter. On this new counter in this new apartment that she moved into to forget him, to not have any reminder of him, any trace that he had been there. And now she was going to let him have her against this damned counter where she would cook all her meals for at least the next eleven months.

Their meals. She'd be cooking their meals.

Well, she would, wouldn't she?

A strangled moan erupts from her throat when he removes his hand and presses his thigh between her legs, her quivering pussy meeting the soft fabric of his dress pants. Her own hands move to his ass, forcing him closer, and her eyes snap open. She's almost in tears when she whispers back, "Yes."

"Sorry, I didn't hear. Was that a 'yes'?" he asks, smirking.

"Yes!" she cries, squeezing his hips. "Please Sunbae, I need you!"

"That's my good girl." Removing her hands from his backside, he steps back and pulls his belt off. There's a wet spot on the front of his pants where her pussy had been.

Suddenly he's on her floor, kissing up her feet, her ankles, her legs, her thighs, rapidly but with less roughness. Skipping her molten core, he kisses her abdomen and murmurs into her belly button, "Now what do you say when you're about to cum?"

"Please fuck me, Sunbae."

"Good girl."

"Bad Sunbae," she mumbles, letting her head fall back. Leaning on her elbows, she watches through half-lidded eyes as he presses her legs further apart with his forearms and peppers the inside of her thighs with kisses everywhere except where she wants it.

She's burning up down there, with half a mind to force herself on his smart mouth right now.

"If you're wondering if I've been with anyone," he mumbles between kisses, "the answer is no."

He slides his finger up and down the length of her slit a few times and blows on her as he slips the finger gently inside her hole, just the tip, enough to feel how tight she's gotten. She bites her lip as she clenches his finger.

"You haven't been with anyone either." He runs his thumb up and down her nub, meeting her gaze. It's not a question.

"You know I haven't," she whispers. "I missed you."

"You missed me? Did you miss my mouth?" He gives the flesh around her nub a playful suck, then returns his thumb to the hard knot.

"Especially your mouth."

"Did you miss my fingers?"

"They're so much better than my fingers." She smiles, and a tear drops down onto her cheek.

"Did you miss my cock?"

"Yes."

"I guess I have a lot to make up for then," he mumbles against her nether lips, sending delicious vibrations into her cunt. He kneels down and kisses her harder, his mouth smothering her sex in warmth, his tongue sliding in and out of her, sending tingles up her abdomen and down her ass. Leaning on one arm, she tugs at his hair with her free hand, her legs snaking around his shoulders and holding him in place. Rubbing herself against his mouth, she remembers the first time he showed this to her, bending over her as she lay on the backseat of his Cadillac, her blouse spread open from where he'd palmed her breasts and her skirt bunched up around her waist. The pleasure of that first orgasm he'd given her was so intense it frightened her, but she'd learned, gradually, to embrace the aching in her core, an ache that found satisfaction as, some time later, his cock filled her up for the first time.

She hadn't been willing to penetrate herself in his absence, not with her fingers or her dildo. A month is much too long, she thinks, as he flicks his tongue over her flesh and dives into her slick folds, spread only for him.

After a while, she can't tell where his mouth ends and her own flesh begins, and this is nice, but she wants something more substantial. Something that feels like it was made for her when thrust inside of her.

A mental image of her lying on her back with him thrusting into her in the back of his car comes to her mind, and suddenly she's on the edge, her stomach coiled tight.

"Fuck me, Sunbae," she pleads.

Her hips push forward, but instead of his slick mouth against her willing, aching slit she hits air, cold and empty.

When she looks down, he's staring at her stomach, his chin glistening with their combined fluids.

"On your knees," he rasps.

"What?"

Using the counter to pull himself, he unzips and takes off his pants. An impressive tent has been pitched in his underwear.

"I'll let you cum," he says, smoothing out her hair. "But you have to get on the floor, on your knees...unless you don't want this." Freeing his erection, he presses it against her stomach. His lips find her mouth again, and he kisses her sweetly, without his tongue. "You always taste so good," he whispers, the scent of her on his breath. "If you want, I won't use a condom. I'll cum inside you."

The evidence of where his mouth has been combined with the suggestion of him cumming inside her, of them doing it raw for the first time, is too much. Squirming, she rubs her thighs together to get some relief.

"Yes...I want it."

"Then be a good girl for me."

Biting her lip, she nods. She takes a deep breath and lowers herself to the ground. He takes off his shirt and tie, but when she tries to lift her t-shirt over her head, he stops her.

"I like it on you," he says.

Minutes—maybe seconds later—he has her on all fours on the laminate wood. Lacing their fingers together, he surrounds her body with his own and grinds against her, teasing her, his own legs forcing hers wider apart. He bites her neck again, and she groans when he thrusts himself inside her; she's probably as tight as she was when he took her virginity. He must feel it too because he moans into her neck as he shoves himself deeper into her heat. Once the momentary discomfort subsides, she closes her eyes and relaxes into his rhythm and his warmth against her back. His cock feels glorious inside her, even better than it does in her dreams, and her body feels safe wrapped inside his. He covers her entirely—his arms on her arms, her back to his chest, his outer legs pressed against her inner legs. After a few minutes of sliding in and out, Yi Jeong straightens up and presses his thumb back on her clit and circles it gently, increasing the intensity until she cums like he said she would, her cunt tightening around his cock as she convulses under him, nearly collapsing onto her forearms. Picking up his pace, he mutters "fuck" and tugs on her waist to plunge deeper inside her. He jerks forward, shuddering against her hips, as his own orgasm hits and he spills himself inside her, the first burst of his seed splashing warm inside her body. Thankfully, she's on birth control, as it probably wouldn't be wise for them to have a baby at this exact moment in time, but still the thought of him knocking her up sends a shiver through her. She'd like to create something like that with him one day, a small life that is part him, part her.

When he collects himself and slips out of her, they both sit gingerly on the floor, covered in sweat and catching their breath.

After a minute, he leans over and says, "You look so pretty," kissing her nose, and in her post-orgasmic haze she tries to say no, no she's not, that honestly she hasn't even showered this morning, but then his mouth is back on hers again, and she feels herself being lifted up and carried over to the small bed on the left side of the room.

He lays her down on her back and then pulls her onto his stomach once he's situated himself on her pillows.

"Was I too rough?" he asks, settling his hand on her shoulder.

"Aniyo. I missed you," Ga Eul murmurs into his chest, her body draped over him like deadweight.

"I'm sorry," he rasps, "I should have explained. I mean, I should have talked to you first, I guess. It's just that you opened the door, and you were wearing my shirt, and I think I lost my mind after that."

"It's okay." She smiles despite the lingering ache between her legs. "I kinda like you like this."

"Like what?" he looks at her, confusion knitting his brow.

"Desperate for me." She leans in and kisses his nose.

He scoffs, but it doesn't reach his eyes, which suddenly grow very serious.

"I don't have anything anymore. My inheritance, my position at the museum, not even my apartment."

Staring at his collarbone, she matches his direct tone.

"Yes, you do."

"What?"

"You have an apartment. See?" She gestures feebly around her small studio space. "I mean, ideally we would have a bedroom with a door, but...sorry, it's the best I can do right now."

"That's not what I meant." He brushes his thumb over her thigh. "I don't even know what I'm going to do with my career now. I can't give you things—"

"I don't want _things_ , Sunbae." She can't stop her tears now. "I want _you_. I just...want to be with you. Every day. For the rest of forever." Giving him a shaky smile, she admits, "You're the love of my life too. Everything else...Everything else we can figure out. But if we're not together, then, what's the point?"

He studies her, and she remembers how his dark eyes were always searching her curiously, trying to figure her out. Daring her to upend his expectations. Now the worry in them softens into fondness.

"You know, I've always liked your way of thinking."

"Liar," she accuses, but then she laughs, and he laughs with her, and she thinks it had to happen like this—the coming apart and colliding together again. They were always like that.

It's what makes them perfect for each other.


End file.
